The Mask and His Lies
by Hinata28h
Summary: Alfred F. Jones lives the American Dream; a happy family, financially settled and a good reputation. Matthew Williams, however, lives far from that and is resentful towards Alfred. So can Alfred help Matthew see the real him or does someone have to die just when secrets are revealed? AU, Rated M for violence and drugs. *I am so so so very sorry, Hiatus* Last chapter A/N.
1. Just a Note: The Characters

**Before you read the story, this is just a note for the ages and grades of the characters, etc. (The school is going by the American System btw.)**

**.:.:.**

**Middle school/Junior High:**

Peter Kirkland — 12; 7th Grade

Bella Smith [Wy] — 12; 7th Grade

Romeo Vargas [Seborga] — 13; 8th Grade

**.:.:.**

**Freshman, 9th Grade:**

Angélique Bonnefoy [Seychelles] — 14

Sakura Honda [Nyo!Japan] — 14

Lily Zwingli — 14

**.:.:.**

**Sophomore, 10th Grade:**

Raivis Galante — 15

**.:.:.**

**Junior, 11th Grade:**

Matthew Williams — 16 (Summer birthday)

Feliciano Vargas — 16

Lovino Vargas — 16

Ludwig Beilschmidt — 17

**.:.:.**

**Senior, 12th Grade:**

Alfred F. Jones — 17 (Summer birthday)

Gilbert Beilschmidt — 19 (Parents held him a year before starting kindergarten)

Miguel Chavez — 18

Kiku Honda — 18

Tino Väinämöinen — 18

**.:.:.**

**The Adults:**

Arthur Kirkland — 33; Cop

Magena Kirkland [Native America] — 32; Housewife

Francis Bonnefoy — 36; Restaurant Owner and Chef

Jeanne Bonnefoy — 31; Nurse

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo — 34; Spanish Teacher

Berwald Oxenstierna — 24; History Teacher

Elizaveta Edelstein — 22; Drama Teacher

Roderich Edelstein — 24; Orchestra Teacher

Vash Zwingli — 24; Flower Shop Owner

**[A/N:** And that's the characters that I can think of at the moment, so there.**]**


	2. Chapter 1

***UPDATE* EDIT* July 9th****, 2014* 9:50 P.M.***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**I**

_Matthew's P.O.V._

_Home_

I cried and held my hands to my ears; they're fighting again— about what? I don't know. However, I hope that if I stay quiet, they won't come over here. _THUMP!_ The fighting is getting more violent, probably more serious as well. Scared, I hold onto Kumajirou tightly, he's a real polar bear; I got him when he stumbled into my backyard in Canada. I don't know how, but I couldn't call for help or anything or I'd get in trouble with John and Holly. I felt Kumajirou bury himself onto me, he's scared too.

_CRASH!_

_THUMP!_

_"GYAAAHH!"_

_"I HATE YOU!"_

_SMACK!_

I heard soft weeping, Holly's crying. I held my breath; everything became quiet, too quiet. I gasped; a gush of burning tears ran down my cheeks. Oh God! I began to hear heavy footsteps, echoing through the halls with a thump— coming this way. They're Johns. My heart is starting to pound, I'm afraid of what's going to happen. Please God, no. Not tonight, spare me this night. PLEASE! I've yet to recover from last time! Oh God, no! Do you hate me? Is that why I'm living through hell, to be tortured living with them? I began to cry some more, covering my mouth to muffle the sounds. Oh God no.

In fear, I grabbed Kumajirou and place him in my double-door closet, where his homey bed lies. In the closet was a lamp, a large-matted pillow, a blue blanket and a water and food bowl. Also in here were some toys that I bought from the pet store, three chew toys, a tennis ball and a tug-a-war toy. Kumajirou willing crawled over to his bed and began to chew on the blanket, his beady eyes staring at me. I grabbed a dark draped curtain and used it to cover the closet entrance. Grabbing the handles to the closet, I carefully began to close it, "Shh, be quiet for me Kuma, okay?" He cocked his head as I closed the doors completely.

When I did this, I didn't notice John entering my room. John was in his late thirties and carried a distasteful scowl. He was sweaty and his brown greasy hair was plastered on his forehead. His brown eyes were glaring at me. Because of my disposition, as my hands were still on the door handles, it looked as if I tried to hide myself, which John really hates. Suddenly, he slammed my door and I jumped. Panicked, I feared what he might have seen; I didn't hear him open my door at all. I slowly released my grip on the closet handles and timidly turned around, only to be punched in the jaw. I yelped and stumbled back to fall down at the door of my closet. I held my jaw in pain and shakily looked up to see a very angry, pissed off John. He had his old, beaten up, leathery belt armed in his hand. I'm really going to get it tonight.

Thanks God, lovely seeing you again.

**II**

_School_

The walk to school was painful. My spine was sore with tension building up as my bruises were screaming in agony. I crossed my arms to feel the course, swelling skin underneath my true-blue, lightweight sweater. With each touch, my skin responded with an unbearable pain. I winced automatically with a hiss. Walking down my school hallway, I located my locker next to the drinking fountain. Fumbling with the lock, as my arms became heavy with exhaustion, I heard someone call me. Well, my nickname anyways.

"_Oi! Canadá!¹_" A very familiar voice called out to me. Slowly and painfully, I turned my head to the direction of the voice's owner. Miguel Chavez, otherwise known as "Cuba", is one of my two best friends. However, when I turned my head, I was grabbed from behind and my heart raced from shock and surprise. Naturally, I felt pain traveled through my body and I begun to squirm in my captor's strong hold.

"Yo Birdie, calm down! It's just the awesome me, Prussia!" A voice reassured. It was Gilbert Beilschmidt, the other of my two best friends. "Birdie" was Gilbert's personal nickname for me. I stopped struggling and slumped into Gilbert's arms— as he didn't let go of me.

"Hi Gilbert," I dully greeted, though Gilbert corrected me by saying "Prussia", but I ignored his correction. "Anyways, didn't I tell you to stop doing that?" I continued, referring to when he grabbed me.

"Yes you did, but the AWESOME PRUSSIA can't stop. Your reaction is very funny." By this time Prussia released his grip on me and leaned next to my locker, Miguel standing next to him.

"Seriously guys, what's up with you guys wanting everyone to be called a country? Prussia isn't a country anymore." I said to them, more directly to Gilbert than Miguel, "Some people are starting to think my name really is Canada." Gilbert laughed.

"Prussia is too a country! That is, the New Prussian Empire! Since April 14th of 2011!" Gilbert informed muttering something like 'Even if I say it is...', "_Anyvays_, it's because I'm so awesome to come up _vith_ an awesome trend." Gilbert stated, "See you're Canada, I'm the Awesome Prussia, Miguel's Cuba, Antonio's Spain, the Vargas _tvins_ are North and South Italy and my _bruder's²_ Germany."

"I had to ask." I sighed wincing as I said it (because Prussia's delightful sneak attack caused my bruises flared up and demanded proper attention). My recoil in pain unfortunately was noticed and resulted in Miguel speaking up.

"Hey, _amigo³_. You don't look so good. Somethin' wrong?" Miguel asked me.  
>I tensed up, they don't know, and will not know about my problem and I'm afraid to tell them— so I lied.<p>

"I was uh…Jumped⁴! Yesterday... As I was walking home!" I half-lied knowing that I was beaten up either way.

"God, are you ok? Do you know who they are? Do you want us to beat them up for you?" They asked with Miguel cracked his knuckles. They continued asking more questions and I needed to shut them up before they caused a scene.

"Guys! Guys! I'm ok, really! You guys don't need to do anything." I said, waving them "No" with my mind screaming "Yes!"

They gave me a puzzled look, wondering if they should believe me or not.

"Well... Ok, but if anyone is giving you trouble. You can always get help. _Comprendes?_⁵" Miguel stated with concern. However, after that had our school's 5 minute bell⁶ rang and began to play "Somebody Told Me" by The Killers.

"Yeah, well I'm heading off to class now guys," I said as I grabbed my bag and turned to my friends, "I'll see you guys later."

"_Adíos Canadá!⁷_" Miguel yelled as he ran off to the direction of his class.

"See ya Birdie!" Gilbert exclaimed, going to his class as well with his famous (or infamous, depending how people saw it) trademark laugh "Kesese" trailing behind him.

**III**

_Unknown P.O.V._

_Peeking behind a hallway wall_

Gasps! My Mattie was jumped! What kind of monster would do that? Mattie would never wrong anyone. He's kind, sweet, cute, quiet— wait did I just call him cute? Anyways, the point is that no one hurts my Mattie, or someone's gonna pay.

**IV**

_Matthew's P.O.V._

_1st Hour [Class]_

Ok, this sucks. I'm in Mr. Oxenstierna's [Sweden] class right now, writing down the notes, and I have paper balls being thrown at me. No, I'm not being bullied or anything, more or less, they just don't see me. I'm not exactly a loser or nobody; I'm just invisible to everyone, thus they just forget that I exist. But no, I'm used to it. Anyway, they're trying to throw paper balls at the trashcan for "points" or to show "how they got skill". But, because I'm in the way, they think there is an invisible wall or something.

I planned on telling them that there was no stupid invisible wall and that they were throwing the paper balls at me, but someone unexpectedly did that for me.

"Yo, dudes. Stop that." That bastardly voice ordered. "Stop throwing those paper balls at Matthew. He's right there you know."

"What? Really?"

"Sorry! We didn't see him!"

"Sorry!"

My classmates apologized…to him… Yeah, I'm the one pelted with paper balls and he's the one that they apologize to. Great.

I still had my back turned to them, no point in looking at them now, unless I want to look like some attention hog.

"Mattie. You ok?" The jerk asked.

_'Mattie? Who gave him the right to defile my name?'_

I turned back to him, Alfred F. Jones, inside I want to grimace, but I put on my shy-innocent face on.

"Yea, I'm ok. Paper balls never killed anyone." I said softly so that he couldn't hear the venom I had put in my words.

"Good, don't want'cha getting sad or anything." Alfred said with fake care. He gave me that cocky smile, pretending like he actually cared.

_'Why the hell would you care if I was sad or not?'_

I turned away and continued the road labeled "My pitiful life", that is if I can continue on living, whether or not John decides to finish me off. I'm not emo if that's what people think; I'm already aware that I can feel pain and am alive.

**V**

_Alfred's P.O.V._

_Same Situation [Just a tad bit before]_

_'Why can't they see him? He's right there, not invisible, not imaginary, I bet it hurts his feelings when he's forgotten. Luckily for him, I won't forget him. I would never do that, he's just too special to forget.'_

**Minutes Later**

I looked at him again; something seems off, what was it though? Hmm, let's see. Hair, glasses, clothes, paper balls… Paper balls? Oh dang it! He's still getting hit with them. I smiled, now it was my time to be Mattie's hero!

"Yo, dudes. Stop that." I asked. "Stop throwing those paper balls at Matthew. He's right there you know."

Immediately they stop and realized that he's been there the whole time, instead of their whole "Invisible wall" theory. They apologized, but it was directed to me and not him. Wasn't he the victim? He remained quiet and still, writing the notes that Mr. Oxenstierna [Sweden] had for us. Was he holding his emotions in or shrugging it off?

So I asked him. "Mattie, you ok?"

He froze at his referred name, unsure if it was for him or not. Shyly he turns around, his unique lavender eyes looking at me; with a small smile, he spoke.

"Yea, I'm ok. Paper balls never killed anyone." He said ever so quietly, shy as ever. I liked his voice like that, 'cause it makes him more adorable. But it's not like I'm calling him cute or anything, he is, but I'm just stating the truth. No harm there. Right?

"Good, don't want'cha sad or anything." I said to ensure that I'm truly concerned. When I said that, I gave him my trademark "Hero smile" that I dubbed myself. After I had said that, he turned around and continued with the class notes.

Man, I can't wait to get my super-duper-amazing-heroic plan in action!

* * *

><p>— If you don't like it, then don't read it. —<p>

__¹ — _Oi! Canadá! _— Spanish — Hey! Canada!

__² _— bruder's _— German (the context it is used is not correct in German grammar) — brother's

__³ _— amigo _— Spanish — friend

⁴ — Jumped [jump] — American Slang for to get ambushed or beaten up.  
>(I'm not sure if other people would know what it means because I didn't when I first heard it in that form.)<p>

_⁵ — Comprendes?_ — Spanish — Do you understand?

_⁶ _— 5 minute bell — In my schools, that I went to, during the time we get to our next hours, music would play to act as our bell, and if the music stops you are late for class. Why the music? I don't know, ask my schools. I don't know everything.

__⁷ _— Adíos Canadá! _— Goodbye Canada!

— Also, I'm sorry if I offended anyone in any areas of this story.—

.:.:Hinata28h:.:.

* * *

><p>While I'm at it, read my sister's Harry Potter co Hetalia fanfic here on FF.

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Man of Britannia  
><strong>By: <strong>DeiDeiArtistic  
><strong>Summary:<strong> England has been feeling slightly bored with his muggle life lately. He's found the World Meetings and everyone in it quite dull and predictable. So, he sends a letter to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 2

***UPDATE* EDITED* March 29****th****, 2014* 5:42 P.M.***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Matthew's P.O.V._

_End of school Hallway_

**I**

Finally! The school bell rang and now school is over! My body's in pain and I feel so tired; I just hope that John is in a good mood today. I don't think I'll be able to stand another beating, literally. Subconsciously, I looked around me and realized that I was still in the hall as others passed me by. Sheepishly, I got out of my thoughts and started out towards the school exits.

I strolled over to the sidewalk to begin my walk home; it's too risky to take the bus. However, as I was walking, a silver car with red lining pulled up by me. The passenger window rolled down to reveal Gilbert in the driver's seat and an empty passenger seat. I saw three others sitting in the back: Ludwig, Feliciano and Lovino. Feliciano was rambling on about pasta while Lovino complained to him; Ludwig was unwillingly listening to the two of them and seemed rather annoyed about it.

"Yo! Birdie! Care to ride with the awesome Prussia?" Gilbert asked me. I looked at him, speculating the situation. I then remembered I was still walking while he drove.

As tempting as his offer was, if Gilbert ever found out where I lived, he'd then want to come to my house— and Holly doesn't like visitors.

"It's ok Prussia, I like walking." I said to him lying. But in truth, walking just made me more tired and nauseated. Walking while being injured is never a good combination.

"Come on Birdie, I know you're lying. How could you like _valking_ when you don't do P.E.?" Gilbert reasoned. Dang it. Gilbert thought that one out. I sighed; I knew when I was defeated.

"Fine, I'll go," I started, "But only so you can drop me off at my place. Nothing more."

"_Süß¹_!" Gilbert said, knowing he had won. He stopped his car and I took the front seat, Gilbert then started-up his car and resumed driving. I began to examine his car; it had a black and blue interior design with high-tech red outlining. The seat fabric was cloud grey and quite comfortable. His car appeared to be new, but it wasn't. Gilbert had told me that he's had the car since he was seventeen. He's nineteen now and Gilbert takes pride in his car.

"So Birdie, _vhere_ do you need to go?" Gilbert asked me while paying attention to the road. I'm surprised, he's a good driver.

I sullenly looked at the scenery, "94th xxxxx xxxx", I said. "And no, I don't live in some crappy place if that's what you're thinking."

"Heh, okay. Here _ve_ go." Gilbert said, now heading off to the direction of my house.

**II**

I didn't realize it then, but I guess that during the ride, I nodded off. Gilbert was now calling by my name in order to get my attention.

"Matthew! Matthew! Matthew! Matt! Matt! Matt! Mattie! Mattie! Mattie! MATTHÄUS!"

Suddenly, I jolted up and looked around panicky before I realized where I was. I groaned as I stretched.

"Sorry." I yawned, "What was it that you're saying?"

"Uh, _ve're_ here? Um, are you okay?" Gilbert said, slightly confused.

"Oh, uh, thanks. I guess I was tired." I said, trying to laugh off his question. I stepped out of Gilbert's car and grabbed my Canadian flag backpack (which Gilbert got me on Christmas).

"No prob. You're just tired," Gilbert said, "_Vell_, c'ya bud and take care. I gotta drop off the terror _tvins_." He said referring to Feliciano and Lovino.

Lovino flinched, "Wha'd'ya say you beer-drinking bastard?" He said aggressively while staring daggers at Gilbert.

"I called you a terror _tvin_! And I can call you a terror _tvin_ 'cuz I'm so awesome for letting you take a ride in my awesome car." Gilbert answered. Lovino only grunted knowing Gilbert was somewhat right. I huffed rolling my eyes and then left them for my house.

"Well, bye you guys, I'm off." I said, waving goodbye while I walked to the porch.

"Bye!"

"_Ciao_!"

I heard the Vargas twins and Gilbert say as he took off. I stood on my porch for a while watching the car depart from my house and becoming smaller as it went farther and farther away. Once I saw that they were gone, I noticed that there were no cars on the driveway. This was a good sign for me, it meant that neither John nor Holly were home. I could also make myself a quick dinner and have some time for myself, that is, if I had that long. While I was thinking to myself, I took out my keys and opened the door and walked inside.

I locked the door behind me and dropped my backpack. I slumped back onto the door and slid down on it until I sat on the ground. In a daze, I observed my surroundings. My house was a bloody mess, literally. Some blood splats were smeared on the walls, a few broken blood stained furniture trashed the floor and it did not seem very home like. Just like myself, my house too is tortured by John and Holly. They are horrible beings, and I'm stuck with them.

…

Oh, that's right; no one really knows what exactly I'm dealing with. John and Holly are my adoptive parents; they've had me since I was five years old. As any person can tell, they're not the greatest parents. In fact, they're downright abusive. John is the physical abuser while Holly just sits there and watches, but I don't think she means to. Living with John is tough, but being married to him is tougher. I wonder if she's even mentally ok, her moods always change drastically, especially when she's mad. Like, sometimes, when Holly's angry and John isn't around, she'll rant on how an awful he is and how she wishes to end everything. Unfortunately, she'll then cower from the thought and fearfully asks if John had heard.

However, out of the two, I'm mostly afraid of John. John can be very harsh and violent, especially towards me. He takes his frustration and anger on me, whether or not it's relevant to me or not. He can hurt me so critically that he's not afraid to use weapons, as in belts, bats, or even furniture; he'll beat me with anything that makes me bleed or leaves a mark. I'm afraid that one day, John will seriously kill me and cover it up, he has the capability to do so. He works with maps and GPS's, it wouldn't be hard to find a place to hide a dead body. And I know he's able to commit murder, he's hurt me so severely that I had to go to the hospital, and that's saying something.

But, there are times when John really wants to go all out on me, and ominously, there's a place for that — the horrid place, which I dubbed the _"Dark Room"_. The Dark Room is actually the basement, but to find it, the door is within the hall, but it appears to be a closet door. When you opened the door, you'll see a single light bulb that sways to-and-fro and a stairway that leads to another door, which leads into the Dark Room. That dreadful place became the very room John tortures me in. I could scream or cry all I want, but no one would ever hear me, I can be covered in blood, but no one would ever see me. I could be dead, but who'd know? The basement has no windows, sound proof, and has four small lights (which John likes to turn off when he leaves). John always leaves me there in the dark after a beating, but then Holly eventually comes and lets me out to clean myself up. But, when I'm down there, I hate myself, I hate John, I hate Holly; I hate everything. I hate this world and I hate that God puts me here. I feel so negative and I want everything to crumble and for me to just breathe my last breath. I feel so dark and mood and that is why I call it the _Dark Room_.

**III**

I stared emptily into the living room, not really looking at anything, just gazing. If anyone was to look at me, I'd probably look sad or broken, as if I were depressed. But I'm not depressed. I don't see myself as a wasted soul or have no purpose; I'm sure something good will happen to me. I sighed and slowly got up and grabbed my backpack then walked towards my bedroom. Unlike the rest of the house, my room is neat, tidy and organized. But nevertheless, it can't escape John's wrath. So here and there are some blood stains, but I always clean them up.

I placed my backpack next to my desk and walked towards my closet. I opened the door to see Kumamirou lying down watching me from his bed. In relief, I sighed; I wouldn't know what to do with myself if he was to disappear. I need to protect him, he wouldn't be able to survive without me, and I can't survive without him; he's my real family. I bent down, sitting next to him and he crawled onto my lap. He was warm and fuzzy as I stroked his fur. Then I remembered that I needed to feed him. I took him off my lap and exited my room to grab three cans of sardines from the kitchen pantry. (I told Holly that I liked sardines so she'd buy them for me. But honestly, I hate sardines. Holly is actually indirectly feeding Kumamirou.) I grabbed the cans and darted back to my room. Opening up the cans, I poured them into his food bowl, gagging at the smell. Seeing that his meal was ready, Kumajijou crawled over to his food and began to eat.

After some minutes of peace and quiet with Kumajirou, I whispered to him to be quite, just in case John or Holly (or both) came home. I placed the curtain in its proper place. I closed one door and angled the other door carefully so that if John or Holly came home, Kumajirou would just crawl through the curtain (a trick I taught him). The door's angle would make the curtain unseen to whoever enters my room, so nothing would seem suspicious, just that I left one closet door open. After that, I began to start my chores; however, due to the "environment" in my house, I had some extra responsibilities to do for cleaning.

The chores I do on a regular basis are:

_1. Clean any blood off the walls and carpet with bleached water and soap._

_2. Fix any of the broken furniture (if possible) and remove the stains._

_3. Clean the "items" used to beat me._

_4. Begin regular household chores (vacuum, clean house, dishes, etc.)._

_5. Make sure the house has a "comfy" atmosphere._

_6. Cook dinner and or clean leftovers._

_7. Homework._

**IV**

I walked out of my room and headed toward the real hall closet; hesitantly I opened the door and kneeled down. I scavenged through the rubbish until I found the bleached water (which is in a sealed bucket) and hand towels. After grabbing those, I closed the door and walked to the living room first. Because it was the first room anyone (if we somehow got visitors) would see and therefore must be the first to clean. I started with the stains first. Going to the first stain (which was on the wall closest to me), I removed the lid from the bucket and dipped the towel in the "water" and started cleaning the wall. I continued this process for every stained wall and carpet.

For the next some hours, I have to do these chores without fail. Usually, I get done right before John and Holly ever get home, which is around dinner time. But like any person, I hate doing chores, but then again, mine are so farfetched I'm like an abused male Cinderella.

Water starts to fill my eyes as I scrub down the blood, making my vision blurry. The tears roll down as I start to shake, I begin to remember the violent events that caused these stains.

I always cry when I clean.

As I rinse the bloodied rag, the old flashbacks come back to me.

__Flashback__

_I remember myself backing into the wall, wrapped up in a ball, shaking and crying. John crept up close to me, wielding the bloody bat in his right hand. John lifts it and then I feel it, the agony surging through my body. I gasped and cried out a long moan. I began to have a coughing fit as I was choking up on my own blood. I covered up my mouth to stop the blood trickling down to the floor, tears meshing with the blood. I tasted that revolting metallic liquid dripping from my mouth. I began to gag even more and spat out as much blood as I could. Through my blurred vision, I saw Holly just watching us, a cigarette in hand with a bottle of beer in the other, tears running down her face. Like John, my clothes are covered in blood, a lot of it too. The sharp pain makes my body wants to collapses…I'm so tired… But something keeps me here. Eventually, I look at John. I fear him, questioning if he's really going to do it. If tonight's the night that I'll die. On accident, we made eye connect for a splint second. John's expression showed that he didn't like that, I wince in dread. I thought he was going to hit me with the bat, but he kicks me, hard. My insides were bleeding. I puked out more blood._

_"Don't you dare stare at me with those eyes you fucker!" he yells as he continues kicking me. And in response to the pain and kicks, I cry harder and spit-up some more blood._

_"Stop... Stop... Please..." I whispered coarsely, closing my eyes in agony. He stops kicking, and everything becomes silent. Tiredly, I move my head up to see what had happened, big mistake._

_"I said don't you dare stare at me!" He yells again hitting me on the head with the bat with full force. I would then fade into nothingness._

__End of Flashback __

I shivered at the memory and snapped back into reality & time. I looked that the clock above the couch, it was 5:17 pm. I then took a look at my surroundings. It's clean. I sighed, I really need to stop those episodes or I'll lose myself. Being paranoid as I am, I double checked everything to see if I forgot anything. No, the house is clean, for now. Subconsciously, I rub my eyes and flinched. My eyes stung, most likely from all my crying. I'm such a wuss².

I went to my room and plopped onto my bed, gazing at the ceiling. I felt of a temporary depression coming on again. I got into a deep thought... Not noticing Kumajirou pawing at my shoulder.

_'Why am I being tormented? Does God hate me? Is this some crude joke that the universe inflicted onto me? Should I be the one to end it, then fearing when the day comes? But why? Why can't I do it myself? Is there something keeping me here? If there is, what is it? Is it my friends? But that's only two. Is it school? No. School sucks.'_

More of these thoughts come to mind, but I then randomly look at me hands. They felt dirty, even though I had cleaned up. Not liking the dirtiness to my hands, I decided to go take a shower. I moved Kumajirou and told him to be careful. Going to my dresser, I grabbed some clean clothes and headed toward my bathroom.

**10-15 minutes later**

After my shower, I already felt better, feeling nice and clean. However, when I was about to go to my bed to relax, I realized that I haven't made dinner for John and Holly. Quickly I ran towards the kitchen and going through the fridge and pantries taking out some chicken breast, potatoes, seasonings and other food ingredients to make their food. After a good half hour, their dinner was done and I had put tin foil over the dish to make sure that the heat stays inside.

But then I heard the front door open and my heart stopped. Panicking, I hesitantly walked into the living room to see John and Holly. It was a dead silence, avoiding eye contact; I started playing with my hands and looked down.

"H-hello J-John. H-hello H-Holly." I pathetically began, "I d-didn't know w-what you guys w-wanted for dinner… S-So I m-made you g-guys grilled chicken and mash potatoes".

Strangely, John and Holly said nothing and just went to the kitchen. Confused I turned around and saw them getting their own food, not having me serve them. Unsure, I spoke.

"…Um... W-would you guys want me instead to… a… serve you?"

After I had said that, John said something I had never thought I'd hear.

"Just get to your room Matthew. Holly'll clean the dishes tonight."

Obeying his order, I went to my room and leaned against my door with Kumajiou deciding it was snuggle-time and began to rub his head under my chin.

_'What the heck had just happened? They practically ignored me. Was something wrong, or right? Gosh, I don't even know that to think, or feel at the moment... Kumanjiou... That tickles.'_

This night, I think it'll be nice for once.

* * *

><p><em>¹ — Süß<em> — German — Sweet

__²_ — wuss _— American Slang — A sissy, a coward, a chicken

* * *

><p>While I'm at it, read my sister's Harry Potter co Hetalia fanfic here on FF.

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Man of Britannia  
><strong>By: <strong>DeiDeiArtistic  
><strong>Summary:<strong> England has been feeling slightly bored with his muggle life lately. He's found the World Meetings and everyone in it quite dull and predictable. So, he sends a letter to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 3

***UPDATE* Edited* March 29****th****, 2014* 5:59 P.M.***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.  
>Warning: One rated M self-pleasuring adult scene.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**I**

Matthew awoke to the sound of "Canadian, Please" by Gunnarolla on a custom-made alarm clock Gilbert had given him on a previous birthday. Matthew, lazily, reset his alarm, while in the remembrance of when he was given it

__Flashback__

_Matthew, Miguel and Gilbert were at their neighborhood's ice cream parlor, sitting at a bench-table under the sunroof. Matthew sat with Miguel to his left and Gilbert to his right. Currently, there were two presents, one flat rectangular box with red and white stripping and the other a rectangular prism with childish "Happy Birthday" wrapping, which were on top of the table while the three were eating ice cream. Miguel was eating a Rocky Road and Matthew was eating his favorite, Vanilla, and Gilbert claimed he was too awesome for ice cream and decided to eat sherbet, which was Wild 'n Reckless._

_"Damn it Birdie, just pick mine and open it fist!" Gilbert said impatiently as he shoved his gift to Matthew, Matthew taken aback at the sudden movement._

_Matthew shook the box to make sure it wasn't some kind of prank toy, like if he were to open it that confetti would burst from it or something along the lines of tricks. Hearing something that sounded like a heavy object hitting the walls seemed that there really was something in the box, that wasn't a hoax. Matthew delicately ripped the "Happy Birthday" wrapping paper open and saw a box with crude drawings on what he believe were clocks. Opening the box, Matthew discovered that his gift was a rectangular digital clock with a smooth white coating with painted maple leafs decorating the clock. Yet the maple leaves looked more like marijuana leaves then of maple. He figured this was what Gilbert was working on in his engineering class, for he repeated many times, "Yer gonna love yer present Birdie! It was made by the awesome me."_

_But still, Matthew did like the clock; it was nicely built with red buttons and switches, most likely for adjusting time and listening to the radio. However, what really stood out- was this little wooden figure that was painted to look like a Canadian Mountie._

_Gilbert smiled proudly, "See zat little dude? Listen vhen you press down on 'im!" he said as he demonstrated. Gilbert lightly pushed on the figurine and a familiar YouTube song had played, "Canadian, Please"._

_Matthew did like the song and the clock, however, he felt the Gilbert was taking the Canadian thing too much. He regretted the day he told his friends that he missed Canada, never did he thought that it would come to this._

_"Thanks Prussia. I like this clock, it's nice. Reminds me of Canada. For the maple leafs, the Mounted Police, and the song." Matthew thanked as he put the clock aside._

_"See Cuba, I told ya he'd like it." Gilbert countered, Miguel grunted at Gilbert's statement._

_"Anyways Canadá, aquí es tu régalo.¹" Miguel said passing his gift to Matthew.  
>Matthew opened the gift to find a sketchbook, drawing pens &amp; pencils, 2 rulers of different sizes (one 12 in. and 6 in.), a protractor and compass (the hinged device for drawing circles).<em>

_"Wow! Thanks Cuba! These are great!" Matthew said thankfully, however, Gilbert didn't like the fact that Miguel's gift got a bigger reaction from Matthew than from his gift. It would be that the rest of the little birthday party Miguel and Matthew had to make Gilbert calm down._

__End of Flashback__

Matthew sorely sat up and stretched as he gave out a long weary yawn, rubbing his eyes to draw out the sleepiness, he grabbed his glasses that were on his nightstand. Sluggishly, Matthew got out of bed and tiredly walked towards his bathroom, rubbing his back as he went. When inside his bathroom, he shakily removed his night shirt and looked in the mirror to see his scarred, bruised and bandaged upper body. His bandages were covered in specks of blood and needed changing before they could get infected. His bruises were of various colors and lengths, ranging from yellow to green and red to purple, smallest to biggest, and shortest to longest.

Slowly, he bent over and opened the covered to find a first aid kit; he grabbed it and placed it on the sink's counter. Opening the kit, he grabbed the new bandages, an anti-septic cream and a few clean wipes, putting them aside as he carefully removed his old wrappings. As he did this process, he did it in a slow and steady pace to avoid opening his wounds and to not stress his burning muscles. His breath was unhurried and shallow, afraid that if he breathed any harder that the wounds would tear. Once the task was complete, Matthew took a clean wipe and cautiously cleaned over his cuts, preventing any bacteria to form on his wounds.

He winced, hissed and blinked away tears as the cold, alcohol-soaked item touched each of the hot swollen cuts, feeling the burning sensation that traveled through his nerves as if it was the adrenalin wanting out. Following his cleansing, his grabbed the anti-septic cream and began to gently rub it into his wounds. This particular cream was different; it cooled and eased his screaming skin as it sheltered them from the distant and cruel world. It felt as if a cold but tender wind had been blown onto his sores and seized the vicious heat that once claimed the aching skin. And finally he grabbed the bandages and began to wrap them around his injuries, warily taking his time.

After he had finished with the new wraps, Matthew picked up his night shirt and tossed it in the dirty clothes hamper in the corner of his bathroom. He then walked back into his room and to the dresser, picking out a soft green T-shirt to wear. Putting it on, he subconsciously looked at his unmarked calendar that was posted on his door. Alarmed, he went to his night stand and looked at the date on his clock.

"Saturday? It's already the weekend and I didn't even realize it?" he began, "Heh, I should've. Hence the teachers saying, 'Have a great weekend 'n' all'."

Matthew brushed his hair with his hands before retreating to the kitchen to make breakfast for him and his parents. However, once he opened his door, he had smelt eggs and cooked sausages. Baffled, Matthew walked to the kitchen to see Holly and John already eating, though in an unpleasant atmosphere. Again, something strange has happened again and he didn't understand why. Where they planning something or did some miracle happen and they were given hearts?

"Matthew… T-There's a plate for you…In the microwave… Go help yourself. " Holly said hesitantly, not making any type of eye contact with Matthew, in which he nodded in response.

Matthew quietly walked past the two adults and to the microwave. Grabbing his plate he went and took a seat at the table, where they all ate in an awkward silence. The stillness in the air made him quite uneasy; it was like people had seen his presence and asked him when he had arrived and for him to say he was already there. Or if he was put in a room full of strangers and was expected to talk and make nice to them. He only hoped for breakfast to be done and over with so he could abandon the dead air.

**II**

Breakfast had finally came to a halt and Matthew got up and went to the sink to clean his plate, not trusting the dishwasher for it always leaves those pesky spots. As he went, John had followed as well with his plate and Holly's; Matthew cleaned his plate (and fork) with uneasiness as John cleaned his with the other side of the sink. Matthew kept quiet, evading that John was there too, just as John was evading him. Putting his wet dishware in the dishwasher to dry, John spoke.

"My boss is coming here tonight," he began in his gruff voice, "I trust it that the house should be clean and that you be on your best behavior. If you aren't, you should know you're in deep shit."

"Yes sir." Matthew replied in a whisper, "W-What would you want to be served for dinner?"

"That Fettuccine Alfredo. Truth be told, I- er- I find it quite delectable." John admitted as he stored the dishes in the dishwasher as well.

"Ok. Um…What time is your boss coming?" Matthew questioned looking at John, without any fear in him.

"Seven sharp. So I suggest you start preparing at six." John clarified, "No funny business. Got it?"

"Yes sir. I understand"

**III**

_Saturday_

_Alfred's Home  
>Native American Reservations<em>

In the quiet home of the Kirkland family, a woman in her early thirties wearing a male's white T-shirt and boxer shorts with evenly tan skin and long jet black braided hair that went to her lower back was in the kitchen in a rather happy mood. She currently was preparing food, most likely breakfast; it was then that a man entered the kitchen. The man had short untamed blonde hair that seemed that if groomed it wouldn't be neat, and thick eyebrows that fit him so. He was wearing a police uniform, navy blue and precisely kept, not a badge out of place. He came up behind her and gave her a heartwarming hug, giving her a kiss on the neck as she giggled.

_"Morning Love."_ The women said in what was not English as she turned around to give the man a quick kiss.

_"And a good morning to you."_ He replied then looking at the food she gathered, "What are you making?"

"I was thinking on making those strawberries crepes that Jeanne shared with me, they were very good you know." she answered as she went over to the refrigerator and pulled out some strawberries. "Do you want both chocolate syrup and whip cream Arthur?"

"Just the whip cream Magena, can't go to work on sugar high now can I?" Arthur said as he went to a cabinet and grabbed a box of tea bags, taking out one he then took out a small pot putting water in it, setting the stove to boil it.

"Hmm, true." She said mixing the ingredients for the crepes, "Alfred! _Son_. How many crepes do you want?" she called for her son.

There was some loud thumbs echoing from the hall until Alfred emerged with heavy pants, "I-want-three-crepes,-both-whip-cream-and-chocolate-syrup-lots-of-strawberries-and DON'T LET DAD NEAR THEM!" he said hastily, his father rather annoyed at the last remark.

Alfred looked at his mother's appearance, and then paled in awareness. "NO! Mom! Don't go around wearing Dad's clothes! I do not want to know when my parents have- OH GOD NO! Don't tell me those sounds from last night where from- GYAH!" And with that Alfred ran back into his room, locking his door.  
>Magena and Arthur looked at each other, in either an irritated or concerned expression.<p>

"I think we just broke our son."

"I think we did."

"You think he'll get over it?"

"Give him five minute and he should get over it."

**IV**

_With Alfred_

Alfred uneasily grabbed his I-phone and starts to text someone.

* * *

><p><strong>[To: Homies with Kiku]<strong>  
><strong>[From: The Amazing Hero Alfred F. Jones]<strong>  
><em>Kiku! I just found out my parents did the dirty last night! D;<em>  
><strong>[Sent: 9:10 A.M.]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[To: The Amazing Hero Alfred F. Jones]<strong>  
><strong>[From: Homies with Kiku]<strong>  
><em>That is very disturbing Alfred-san. I'm sorry that you had to endure such a painful experience. Would you like some Manga and Anime to comfort you?<em>  
><strong>[Sent: 9:10 A.M.]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[To: Homies with Kiku]<strong>  
><strong>[From: The Amazing Hero Alfred F. Jones]<strong>  
><em>Yes please. (; That would help me. Do you have the new Narrator shipping ten episodes? <em>  
><strong>[Sent: 9:24 A.M.]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[To: Homies with Kiku]<strong>  
><strong>[From: The Amazing Hero Alfred F. Jones]<strong>  
><em>Naruto Shippuden. Stupid auto word fix thing. =(<em>  
><strong>[Sent: 9:24 A.M.]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[To: The Amazing Hero Alfred F. Jones]<strong>  
><strong>[From: Homies with Kiku]<strong>  
><em>Of course, when scarred, graphic violence should render the mind to mental distraction. <em>  
><strong>[Sent: 9:30 A.M.]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[To: Homies with Kiku]<br>[From: The Amazing Hero Alfred F. Jones]**  
><em>Yay~ =D <em>  
><strong>[Sent: 9:30 A.M.]<strong>

* * *

><p>And with that Alfred's stomach started to grumble, rubbing it he started to pace.<p>

_'I guess I should eat those poor forlorn crepes. They must be cold, lonely and sad that they haven't been eaten! Well I'm the hero and they will be eaten!'_

And with that Alfred unlocked his door and walked back into the kitchen where his crepes were currently sitting at his spot on the table. His mother was at the table eating hers, his father out of sight. Slowly, Alfred walked towards the table.

"Where's dad? Is he gone already?" he asked taking a seat and checking if his crepes were still hot. "Yup still hot."

"Yes. His team was assigned a new case. Something about some GPS worker or something like that is possibly black-marketing products and drugs." Magena explained as Alfred listened. Taking a bite out of the crepe, he spoke.

"Pats goo!" he said with a full mouth, "cats merst ki xiding!"

Magena frowned, "Alfred, please finish your food before you speak. That will be a turn off to possible lovers."

Alfred moaned in annoyance. "Fine. I said that that it was cool that Dad got something exciting in his job." Alfred shrugged as he took another bite.

"'That that'? _Son_, why did you use two 'that's' in your sentence?" Magena asked her son, "I don't think that's correct."

Alfred looked at his mother in disbelief, were they really having this conversation. And if they were— Bring. It. On.

"No, I'm aware that _that_ sentence I just said is correct." Alfred said smirking as his mother and him were now in a face off.

"Computer. NOW!" Magena commanded as her and her son raced to the computer, Alfred reaching to it first before Magena shoved him away with Alfred whining "Cheat!"

Magena started on a Google search of, _"Is it ok to have two 'that's' in a sentence?"_ and they looked through useless websites and unwanted sell and love quest app.'s until they saw the one._ "How many 'that's' can you have in a row?"_ the link stated, and with that they clicked.

"Can…have…millions…that's… grammatically correct…same with had." Magena read skimming throw the page. In defeat, she slouched on the chair with a big "Hmph! I don't believe it!"

"I do!" Alfred said happily, "Now I have another verbal tactic to use against Dad besides the double negatives and repeatedly asking 'Why?' 'n' 'And then?'!

"Alfred must you always aggravate your father?" Magena asked her son, looking at him with a curious expression.

"Yup indeed-y! It's a nature law for children to annoy their parents." Alfred explained with a grin and he looked at his mother, "But it's more fun to irritate Dad than you. Only because he gets mad really fast."

"It's nice to know that I'm being spared by my son." Magena said mockingly, "Anyways, I'm expecting that you're going to Kiku's later on today?"

Alfred nodded, "Yea, I'm just gonna pop up to his house any time I feel like going, like now. We're gonna watch some anime and read some cool manga, probably eat some ramen and drink 'Ramune'! Awesome huh?"

Magena rolled her eyes, "And they say Americans aren't multicultural. Anyways, don't go making trouble for Kiku, _understand?_"

_"Yes Mom, I understand."_ Alfred said to his mother as his headed towards his room, "But I'm gonna take a shower before I go, I need to cleanse myself from all the bad things that happened under this roof, most likely from your guys' room."

"You're still hung up on that? You're seventeen years old; shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Magena inquired her son as he turned around and covered his ears.

"La la la la la~! I'm not listening! La la la la la~!" he said childishly before opening his door and entering it.

Going to his closest, Alfred grabbed himself a red shirt saying "Angry Birds Rocks!" and then to the dresser and got dark blue skinny jeans and the rest of his undergarments. Going back outside of his room Alfred then headed to the hall where his main bathroom was. Putting the air vents on, and placed his clothes on a clothing rack; Alfred stripped and got in the shower, where he positioned the faucet to generate hot water.

Feeling the hot water trickle on his skin seemed like heaven for Alfred, with warmness of the water making him feel peace and calmness, warmth and comfort; it was if Matthew was there. Suddenly Alfred felt flushed; he didn't know why the thought of Matthew came to him. It made him feel like he had butterflies in his stomach, the feelings Matthew gave him every time he was near. He pictured Matthew, with his soft pure white skin that seemed so fragile if touched. His astonishing violet eyes that held such beauty and innocence that it should've been a sin, just those eyes sent Alfred gazing. His luscious wavy locks that appeared like silk and that one curl that separated from the rest, making Alfred interested in to what would happen if he were to pull it out of curiosity. And Matthew's lovely personality, he was absolutely polite to anyone who crossed paths with him, be it someone he hated or liked, he was skilled in any subject, and all Alfred could describe him as the "Prim and Proper Gentleman". He didn't understand it, but Alfred wanted Matthew, he just didn't know how.

And because of Alfred's constant thinking of Matthew, Alfred soon registered that he had a slight problem. He was hard.

_'Damn it. I'm pretty sure it's not wise to do that right now, not with mom just outside this bathroom. If I- um- moan too much, she'll get suspicious of what the heck I'm doing. And I'm afraid I might –er say something I might regret.' _Alfred thought to himself, still with his "small-yet-not-small-problem". _'Well all I have to do is be quiet, nothing hard.'_ [No pun intended]

Slowly reaching down, Alfred seized his throbbing member for relief, sighing as he felt his nerves jump in excitement. He pressed his lips together to prevent himself from moaning, and shamefully teased himself as he stroked his length up and down. Cautious not to fall, he leaned against the wall for support and continued pleasuring himself. With every rub and every touch, Alfred could feel the longing to further each delightful action. His erection was painfully yearning for more, so to please his desire; Alfred began to rub the tip, where pre-cum started to manifest with each added stroke.

"Ngh." he groaned as he tried to keep his silence, feeling intense emotions as he satisfied his weeping member by applying pressure to the sensitive nerves, which made him want more .

"Ahh."

If Alfred could see himself, he would've seen his face flushed and eyes full of lust, and if he wasn't showering, he'd probably be sweating a bit. What he was doing to himself made him wish, disgracefully, that it was Matthew doing this to him. He knew it was wrong, but couldn't understand why he wanted Matthew like this. He dreamt for Matthew to touch him there, to tease and caress him, but of course Alfred would be that "seme" thing that Kiku had told him about long ago. He pictured Matthew below him, mewling out pants and cries. Alfred could see it, nips and bites here, playful touches there and long licks all over. Alfred saw Matthew moaning out his name for more with each added thrust. Oh, he could see it now with a longing passion — a great need.

Alfred gave himself another stroke before releasing himself with a moan of a single pronoun.

"Matthew."

**V**

Coming out of the bathroom, Alfred, fully dressed, went to his room only to meet up with his mother, with a very prying look on his face.

"Why were you in the shower so long? Were you doing something, _inappropriate_?" She questioned. "And were those moans I heard in there?"

Blushing madly, "N-NO! H-How Could You Suggest Such A Thing?" Alfred said. "I accidently spilt soap in my eyes!"

"I'MGOINGTOKIKU'SNOW!" he said stridently as he quickly turned around and headed towards the front door.

Out of her view, Magena heard the shut closed.

"3…2…1" She counted until she heard the door burst open again.

"After I grab my car keys and phone!" Alfred said as he came rushing past his mother and to his room.

As soon as he closed the door Magena heard some shuffling and an occasional "Ow!" even now and then. Then she would see to it that Alfred would come out as fast as he came in.

"OK! NOW I'm going to Kiku's!"

"Of course sweetie, don't get home late or I'm assuming you're in jail!"

* * *

><p><em><em>¹ <em>— Anyways Canadá, aquí es tu régalo. _— Spanish — Anyways Canada, here is your present.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Chapter 3 will be a two part-er, only because I feel like the whole Kiku's and dinner party part should be a chapter by itself (with of course other things as well).

Also my sister did help me with the beginning of the chapter (1st two paragraphs) and the last two paragraphs of Alfred's special time. I think that may be the only sexual adult scene I'll ever do for this story, I feel embarrassed writing such things.

Have Great Days!

.:.:Hinata28h:.:.

— Matthew's foster parents are OC's and Magena is Native America. Any question's?

— Also since Magena is Native America, when she speaks in her tongue, it will be English in italic because (1) I couldn't find a English to Native American translator and (2) There is more than 1 Native American tongue and I shouldn't pick which one Magena should speak because that would be misleading.

— I did not, by any means, meant to write Native America and England/Britain as a couple. Like, when I started this story, I was like "I want Native America to be Alfred's mom and I want England to be his dad." And I wanted to incorporate the "American Dream" or the happy, financially well and successful family image, so a happy marriage between Alfred's parents was a must. So I hope no one was truly offended by me writing them like that.

* * *

><p>While I'm at it, read my sister's Harry Potter co Hetalia fanfic here on FF.

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Man of Britannia  
><strong>By: <strong>DeiDeiArtistic  
><strong>Summary:<strong> England has been feeling slightly bored with his muggle life lately. He's found the World Meetings and everyone in it quite dull and predictable. So, he sends a letter to Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 4

***UPDATED* EDITED* March 29th, 2014* 6:47 P.M.***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**I**

_Alfred_

_Road_

Alfred held a steady-firm grip to the wheel, concentrating on the road as he drove. And yet, his mind was thinking of something else.

_'How the he- Why the hell did I think of Matthew like that? I mean- Like, guys don't do that when thinking of another guy like that. R-right? But then there's gay people too…What? Does that make me gay? But I've had girlfriends, and I really haven't been attracted to other guys, only Mattie? So…Does that make me gay for Matthew? Wait, can guys be gay for one guy? Or do I just have a man-crush? Heh-heh, man-crush… Grr! No! This is confusing! I don't know what I feel for Matthew!'_

Alfred shook his head in frustration and continued on driving to Kiku's house. However, as he drove, his phone started to ring, "Love Letters to Japan", by The Bird and The Bee. Slipping his right hand to his front right pocket, Alfred took out his American Flag (with a Canadian Sticker on the button) decorated Iphone. Putting the phone on speaker as he drove, he answered.

"Hello? This is Alfred speaking."

_"Alfred-san, it is Kiku speaking, are you able speak now?"_

"Yea. I'm just driving, nothing serious."

_"What? No, Alfred-san. We cannot talk if you are not in a suitable place to talk. You could get in an accident for talking on the phone whire driving! And wasn't der a raw about this?"_

"Seriously? Yea, there is, but not for this state, and since I'm already on the phone, you might as well tell me what you wanted to say."

_"Alfred-san, I do not feel comfortable with you in this situation…"_

"Ah lighten up Kiku. Where's the fun in life if you don't do the extremes? Anyways, Wad'ya wanted ta say?" Alfred asked in a valley girl accent.

_"–Er… I wanted to ask, which series slash genre should I get for Mrs. Edelstein's birthday gift. The BL Hentai or the BL Harem."_

"Hm, because I have no clue in what you said, my answer is 'WTF'? Can you please rephrase that for me?"

It was then, Alfred heard Kiku cough through the end-line, muttering some incoherent phrases before he stuttered out a 'yes' in English. Then, before Alfred knew what he'd gotten himself into, Kiku began to talk of a strange mysterious box, tentacles and an innocent young man and the way the tentacles began to touch the man in strange places like his—

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK! Stop! Oh my God Kiku! Why— how can you say that so nonchalantly? And why would Mrs. Edelstein, our teacher, want those— series?"

_"Oh, I'm sorry Alfred-san, I did not mean to make you angry. And Mrs. Edelstein is actually fond of these series. She once told me she has a whole book shelf of BL manga, anime and— other related things."_

"Oh my God, my female teacher likes reading–slash–watching animated men together. That is not something I ever wanted to know about a teacher."

"_Gomen'nasai¹_ Alfred-san, I did not mean to disturb you with this."

"Nah, it's ok, it's better than knowing my parents are still having –er, you know. And it's not like you like that stuff, right?"

"…"

_"Gomen², Alfred-san, my mother is asking for me, Ja ne³."_ Kiku hung and the call went dead.

Alfred sighed and hung up his phone, putting it back into his pants pocket while he stops at an intersection.

"Darn his mother for asking him to do something while I needed his answer."

After a moment of silence, Alfred realized something, "Hey…Wait a minute!— I was supposed to make a right! Not a left!"

**II**

_Matthew's house_

_'I wonder why John's boss is coming over. Like do GPS workers even get promotions or something? And if so, why would John of all people get a promotion? Maybe his boss is checking John's lifestyle or how John is at home. Or are he and his boss friends and John just wants to make a good impression as a worker and –er father–slash–husband? Ugh, that's a ludicrous thought. If John was a good father–slash–husband, then I'm a girl named Matilda who's having boy troubles.'_ Matthew thought as he lied on his bed holding Kumajirou, who was still at his grasp.

Matthew sighed, "Eh… I guess I should start working on my homework, but I really don't want to… It's a Saturday, teachers shouldn't give homework on weekends." Matthew sat up putting Kumajirou aside and headed toward his desk and grabbed his backpack.

Scooting his desk chair back, Matthew sat down putting his backpack onto his lap, "I'll do the math first, since I don't want to deal with it later. Opening his bag and pulling out a red binder, he opened it and searched for his blue math divider and took out his homework packet.

Setting his backpack down, he took a look at the packet and began to work. However, after a good amount of time, Matthew came across a puzzling question.

_'This is about graphing inequalities, I always had trouble on this unit. It's been a few chapters since this one, maybe by mere chance I'll be able to do this?'_

Matthew silently read through the problem but he could not understand the question, "I don't understand which part I'm suppose to shade, I've always guessed and any problem similar is never the same result."

Matthew leaned against his chair in frustration, "Ugh! I feel pathetic! Maybe I missed something from the notes." Matthew said to himself as he scavenged through his math notes.

"Hmm...Well...Er...No. I still don't get it. I hate shading, how is shading this graph ever going to be useful for me in the future? When will I ever need to shade a graph in my adult life?" The boy muttered bitterly.

Being unable to comprehend the problem, the boy groaned due to his annoyance as he tapped his pencil on the desk. "Maybe l should go to the library, most likely I'll find something there, and asking Holly or John for help is like me asking for…well help from them."

Getting up from his chair, he headed out of his door and went to look for John. He saw that John was on the couch reading the newspaper— in which Matthew found odd, if John wanted to read the news, he would have gone online for that. Hesitantly, he advanced towards his foster parent, who noticed him with irritation.

"Wa'd'ya want kid?" John asked as he harshly placed the paper on his lap.  
>Matthew flinched, "I was wondering if it's ok if I could go to the library— I need to look up something."<p>

John glared at Matthew, and then picked up his paper once again, "Fine. Whatever, just get back before 7. Got it?"

Matthew nodded, "Yes sir."

**III**

Matthew looked around the shelves as he looked for something that would help him with his homework, _'Maybe I should go look it up online.'_ Matthew thought to himself as he walked away from the shelves and towards a computer.

Opening a window on the screen, Matthew clicked on the Google icon, typing in,_ "How to find shade inequalities."_

Results popped up and Matthew clicked the most reliable link he saw and began to read the page link.

_To find which side of the graph you should shade in…_

After reading the instructions and carefully observing the examples shown on the website, Matthew felt is was somewhat safe to attempt his math assignment. Following the hints and tips of the website, the boy thoroughly worked out the problem. Once done, he looked done at his work with a sullen frown as he slouched down on his chair, "I hate math, because if this isn't right, then… Maple!"

**IV**

Hours since he worked on his math homework and other assignments, Matthew left the library and began to stroll home at a nice steady pace. As he walked he checked the time on his watch, it was 2:15 PM, almost five hours 'til John's boss would come and four hours for him to prepare and cook the Fettuccine Alfredo.

Matthew halted and sighed, "What am I suppose to do for four hours?"

**V**

_Time Jump_

_Earlier, around 10 A.M._

_With Alfred_

Alfred entered Kiku's neighborhood, it was one of those snobby stuck up "Look how clean, tall, magnificent, expensive and modern I am" neighborhoods, where the neighbors can either be nice, but pity you if you're a commoner, or be mean and treat you as if you never seen something so expensive and fine, or not care who you are.

Kiku's house was one of those new "Eco-house" projects, with of course a modern-slash-techno-look. The house was boxed-like with a black and white color scheme, the windows and doors being outlined with black with the house itself, white. The some of the windows seemed about 3 feet in length and width, with twelve 3 inch boxed rows down and across, while others were 2 by 2 with eight 3 inch boxed rows down and across. The front door appeared normal, white paint while the frame was black while at the top center of the door had a black peep hole and right under and sign that said, "No Soliciting". For the outside decor, there were evergreens trees and shrubs and various flowers that were nicely kept. And there were some potted plants that hung on the ledges of the house, where as on the roof were some solar (and water heater) panels and the rain storage system.

Parking his car next to Kiku's father's car, a red 2012 Honda Accord, he stepped out and locked it. He then walked to the front door and rang the bell…Over and over and over again. The door opened furiously as Kiku appeared in front of him.

"Alfred-san! Enough! Why must you ring the _berl_ numerously if you know I'm on the other side of this door?"

Alfred smiled, "'Cuz I know you'd still let me in."

Kiku sighed, "Of course."

"Yea!" Alfred cheered as he went inside the house, found a couch and plopped into it. "Hmm nice and fluffeh…" he mumbled as he rubbed his head into a couch pillow.

"You know Alfred; many would find that inappropriate and disturbing if you do that to their furniture." Kiku informed as he locked his door.

"An' wh't do you th'nk of this?" Alfred muffled into the pillow.

"I find it inappropriate and disturbing."

"Meanie."

"Anyways, what would you like to do first? Watch anime, read some manga or play video games?" Kiku asked as he stepped in front of Alfred.  
>Alfred rolled over on his back and crossed his hands behind his head, "Hmm, let's play the video games!"<p>

"Naruto, Halo or Modern Warfare 3?"

"Modern Warfare 3!"

**VI**

Alfred laughed as he sang into his head-set, his smile ear-to-ear.

_"They see me trollin'_  
><em>"They hatin' , foh trollin'<em>  
><em>"They tryin to catch me writin' dirty!<em>  
><em>"Tryin' to catch me writin' dirty!<em>  
><em>"Tryin' to catch me writin' dirty!<em>  
><em>"Tryin' to catch me writin' dirty!<em>  
><em>"My writing's so bad,<em>  
><em>"I'm laughin',<em>  
><em>"They hopin' they think they gonna catch me writing dirty!"<em>

"Argh!" An unknown voice growled through the speaker, "Shut up! I'm gunna fuckin' kill you once I find you!"

Alfred choked up a laugh and continued his singing, or rather trolling through the mic.

_"Holy shit dog, I can't think,_  
><em>"I can't remember the next words!<em>  
><em>"So Imma start singing a new song!<em>  
><em>"Goin' to sing a new song!<em>  
><em>"Yes Imma sing a new song!<em>  
><em>"I'm blue, da boo dee da boo da!"<em>

"Stop it you matha fucka! Imma kill you!" Raged another voice over the speaker.

"Super Mario-a Brothers go!" Alfred mocked, laughing as he began to sing out the Super Mario Brothers' theme song.

"God! Shut up! When I find you, you're going to be singing to your fuckin' funeral!"

"Ahah! Try me and my awesome hacking skills!" Alfred answered back.

"Ugh! A fuckin' hacker! I fuckin' hope you die!"

"Hmm, it's seems that you like the word, 'Fucking' a lot. Maybe you should visit Fucking in Austria." Alfred teased, "Or better yet! Try saying "Fuckity fuck-fuck!"

"Fuck you!"

"Ahahaha" Alfred laughed, "Oo! Can I call you Mr. Fuckingfuckerton?"

"Alfred-san, don't tease the man to much, we do have a game to play." Kiku said as he knifed a player.

"Meh. I'm in this for the trolling!"

As they played, well Kiku playing and Alfred trolling, another voice entered the game, "Yo, anybody know what time it is?"

Alfred smiled, "This is too easy." he thought.

"Yeah, I know what time it is…

_"It's peanut-butter jelly time!_  
><em>"Peanut-butter jelly time!<em>  
><em>"Peanut-butter jelly time!<em>  
><em>"Peanut-butter jelly time!<em>  
><em>"Now where he at?<em>  
><em>"Where he at?<em>  
><em>"Where he at?<em>  
><em>"Where he at?<em>  
><em>"Now there he go.<em>  
><em>"There he go.<em>  
><em>"There he go.<em>  
><em>"There he go.<em>  
><em>"Peanut butter jelly!<em>  
><em>"Peanut-butter jel-"<em>

"Shut up!"

Alfred snickered, "I see you don't like peanut-butter and jelly, but maybe would like a — TOOTSIE ROLL! But alls I has 'ere is a Tootsie Pop. So Mr. Fuckingfuckerton, how many licks are there to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?"

"I don't give a fuck!"

Smiling, Alfred continued, "Okay! Let's find out! One, a two and a thre-"

Kiku quickly grabbed the mic out of Alfred's hands, "No more mic for you Mister."

"Aw… The world may never know."

**VII**

_Time: 3:12 P.M._

_With Matthew_

Matthew, "safely" home and tired, face planted onto his bed (disregarding the pain) after the long walk from the library to his house in the hot desert heat; they were definitely not close in distance.

_'Nice good ol' cool air… Nice comfy bed…nice…bed…'_ Matthew thought as he slowly dozed off into slumber.

_~Matthew's dream~_

_Matthew's P.O.V._

_'Where am I…?'_

_Looking around, I noticed I was in a building— a house to be exact. But… This was not my house… Then…_

_Whose is it?_

_The house was rather big and quite wide on the inside; I felt that there was a homey environment with a rather friendly atmosphere. The walls are painted a soothing lavender color, blurred pictures hanging about on them. There were shelves with objects— they were neither detailed nor noticeable, but then, at the same time, they were. The house looked like it's had a lot of fun memories that had accumulated over the years… But it felt so deserted when no one was inside, abandoned._

_It all seemed so creepy._

_I heard the barking of a dog. When I tried to look outside the window (Wait… When did I become near this window? Was it even here to begin with?), the streets looked strangely vacant. The houses also looked the same as well, yet again, they didn't either. I turned around to find myself elsewhere now._

_I saw that there was an entertainment set in the room I was in, it looked old I thought. I moved to touch the TV— the screen is caked with dust. I drew a smiley face out of boredom. I then proceeded to hear the giggle of a girl (Wait was it a girl's?). I looked around, and yet, saw nothing. I then looked back at the TV to find a startling discovery._

_'What? It's changed? It looks more modern now.'_

…

_'Where am I now?' I checked my surroundings, 'A garage…'_

_I walk around the garage, it's a dump. There are boxes of toys, books and clothing… Or at least I think so. Like before, they gave as much detail as a foggy memory. These boxes… They were placed in the center of this area. For what, I couldn't say._

_'Is it just me, or does this room get bigger with each step I take?'_

_I looked around and noticed some broken bookcases against the south side of this room (Or was it my south? Where is south?) — It looked like they were holding heavy folders of various colors. Curiously, I walked over there and carefully took one out. For a fake-dream-related folder, it was pretty heavy like a real one. Then, out of nowhere, I'm placed on the ground looking through the contents of this folder. Oddly, I'm able to read the words, but I, myself, cannot see what's written._

_'I feel like I'm high or something, but I've never been high before. This dream is strange, a "high dream".'_

…

_I'm sleeping now…_

_I'm centered at a comfy, smooth big ocean-blue bed. The pillows and bed felt like I was sleeping on heaven—they have a comforting chill to the touch, if one was to describe it that way._

_Though, I'm confused now. Is this a dream, or is this real? Am I dreaming that I'm sleeping if I am already sleeping or am I sleeping thinking that I'm dreaming about sleeping? Wait, does that even make sense? Does anything make sense?_

_And since when can I feel the things in my dreams, or is this reality and I dreamt a horrible nightmare?_

…

_Why'm I holding a black baby bunny and a tan Dachshund pup? Oh, they're so soft and cute; I'm amazed that I can hold both at the same time. Strangely, I can hold them up to my face and snuggle them. But I grimaced as they both smelt like wet dog. Hmm… I should wash them._

_At the kitchen sink, of course having no memory of ever traveling there, they were already in the water, again, no memory of ever starting the water. It was funny; the baby bunny looks so puny and skinny with its fur wet. The pup… Shrank in the water? It was now swimming in the small bath, avoiding the bubbles that surround it._

_'This is indeed strange.'_

_Suddenly, I was overwhelmed by a wave of sadness, but I don't know as to why. I daydreamed (Was this possible if you were already dreaming in the first place?) as the animals bathed, yet, when I looked back down at them, the puppy was drowning! I grabbed the pup as my heart-rate fastened from panicking and tried to do CPR. But how would you do that to animals?_  
><em>I just settled by making mini pushes and pats on the pup's chest when I was holding it.<em>

_I became relieved when the pup started to cough out the soapy water. But I quickly regretted that moment of happiness and gradually became horrified as the small animal continued to cough out the sudsy liquid, tinted with orange and pink. Soon, the colors darkened and thickened by the second— by each heart-curdling cough. I cradled the dog, trying to stop the blood and the coughing, but it wouldn't stop._

_'No! Stop!'_

_Stop!_

_'Stop! I want it to stop!'_

_Please! Just make the bleeding stop!_

_'I'm terrified… I feel so guilty.'_

_Just please…_

_I cried, panicking as the puppy slowly died from the loss of blood— there was nothing I could do! But then I realized something else. The bunny. Hesitantly, I placed down the dog and went back to the sink— it's drowned. I felt more burning tears trickle down my cheeks as I picked up the bunny, holding it close to my heart. It didn't deserve this. It didn't deserve to die. I walked back to the puppy. It's dead too. I pick it up as well._

_I killed two innocent lives, and they weren't even real, but I still feel horrible._

_'I'm sorry God… I'm so sorry…'_

…

Matthew sprung up from his bed, breathless; he brought his hands to his head, shaking, "Wha- What was that? It was just a dream, it wasn't real… I didn't kill a dog or bunny… It was a dream. It was a dream. It was a dream." Matthew said crying. "It was just a dream ..."

Whimpering, he fell back onto his bed, but regretting the action instantly. His wounds began to burn up from the sudden impact. Yet, ignoring the pain, he focused more on the fact that millions of things and emotions raced in his head prior to his reverie. He didn't understand it. Why did he suddenly have a dream like that? He, in his physical self, felt the dream, yet in his mental self, he saw things differently. It was all so strange. It was all different, although it wasn't— familiar, but lost— similar, and yet altered.

Not wanting, or rather ready, to think himself out, he carefully rolled over on his side and looked at his clock. It was 5:25; only 35 more minutes for him to start dinner. And since someone was coming over soon, he figured that it'd best that he took a shower.

Sighing, he got up and headed to his dresser, picking out a midnight blue long-sleeved polo shirt, blue-jean skinny jeans and white boxer shorts and an undershirt. He grabbed his towel and went to his bathroom, closing the door, leaving his clothes on the counter. He discarded his clothing with care, yet left his bandages on.

Stepping in the shower and shutting the shower curtains, Matthew turned the levers to produce warm water and began to shower. His body trembled from the sudden contact of water, skin decorated with newly formed goose-bumps that diminished as his body adapted to the liquid. The water felt like needles pricking his skin, irritating his sores, yet they looked like small tears slowly descending onto his being. His body felt clearer than ever though, seemingly fresher, as if the water has healed him. The warm air opening his lungs and his muscles started to relax from stored tension.

_'Showers are always nice.'_

**VIII**

_With Alfred and Kiku_

Kiku and Alfred were in Kiku's room, where Kiku was on his bed with his white Apple laptop while Alfred was on the ground, leaning on the rim of the bed reading manga. He, Alfred, was currently reading the newest volume of "xxxHolic" and was quite drawn to the book at a serious level, in which Kiku fond odd. Looking over from his laptop, he noticed that Alfred had stayed on page one for nearly twenty minutes and seemed to be in deep thought, where the occasional blush would appear. Kiku looked around his bed area and saw that his lasts night cup of water was still there, 'How embarrassing.' he thought. Nevertheless, he grabbed the cup of water and gently placed it on Alfred's head, where it amazing kept still.

_'Whatever he is thinking must be serious; I hope he is not sick.'_ Kiku thinks as he looks at Alfred and the cup. _'I wonder…'_

Kiku slowly got off his bed and stood in front of Alfred, who hadn't noticed the cup on his head or Kiku's presence before him. Squatting down, Kiku removed the book out of Alfred's hands and replaced it with a tissue paper, where he had dabbed a bit of black charcoal powder⁴ on it. He moved towards his door, opened it and slammed his door shut and right away Alfred jumped at the abrupt sound. It was then and there, as a result, he had spilt the cup on his head unleashing it's watery contents.

"Dude? What the fuck?" Alfred said, alarmed as he noticed his state of sudden wetness. He then noticed the damp tissue in his hand, "You even tried to prank me? Dude what gives?" Alfred reaches over to the trash can that is near him and tosses the tissue inside.

Kiku returned to his earlier posts and looked back at Alfred, "I am sorry, but you seemed to be thinking about something serious, is there any trouble with you Alfred-san?"

Alfred looked at Kiku, a blush running over his face. Running his (left) hand through his hair, leaving a smudged trace of charcoal behind, "Oh… That… No. There's nothing's wrong with me! Nope, I'm in tiptop shape! Ahaha!" Alfred laughed nervously.

Kiku nodded, being quite proud of his poker face, "I see… So I assume it's about Matthew-san?"

Alfred's eyes widened, "WHAT? I- I mean why would you say it's about Matthew? Like— I ah— What?"

Kiku smiled, "I am your best-friend Alfred-san. I would know when you are crushing on someone. Especially someone like Matthew-san. Even Violeta⁵ knew that."

"Bud'I…" Alfred began mumbling the last part of the sentence as he played with his fingers avoiding any eye-contact with his friend.

Kiku frowned, "What Alfred-san?"

"I said, I don't know…if I'm really…gay…" Alfred started, "I mean, yes I definitely feel something there for Mattie, but not for any other guy…Like it's all confusing really!"

There was a pause between the two, "Well, you could be bisexual, bi-romantic, or whatever. Sexuality isn't a 100% perfect nor can it always be explained. You simply followed your pursuit in romance, which is why you have had girlfriends in the past and are currently interested in a certain Canadian."

Alfred sighed, "Yeah, I guess so. But that doesn't help the fact that I don't know what his sexual orientation is... if he has one."

"If?"

"He could be asexual. And if he is… I'll die a lonely life. And if he's straight, then why couldn't I be born a girl?"

"Well, I wish you luck in courting him. I may even be your, 'wing-man' as you would say it." Kiku suggested as he looked at Alfred, who looked at him with utmost delight.

"Oh! Kiku! You're the best!" Alfred cheered as he glomped his friend.

"Alfred-san! I'm confused! You're touching me!"

**IX**

_Matthew_

_25 minutes after his shower_

Matthew walked out of his bathroom, fully clothed and currently towel-drying his hair. He walked over to his bed and sat down, ruffling his hair with his towel even more. After some minutes and his hair somewhat dry, he looked at the time, 5:50, only 10 minutes left until he starts dinner.

"I guess I can start on it now, it's only 10 minutes."

Heading out of his room, he walked into the kitchen where Holly was working on a Sudoku problem, mumbling to herself. Walking to the pantry, he took out the dried fettuccine noodles and garlic, and then to the fridge and grabbing the rest of the ingredients (butter, chicken, shredded Parmesan cheese, whipped cream and broccoli). Walking to a counter, he placed the items there and grabbed the salt and white pepper. Turning on the stove, he brought out a pot and cutting board. After washing his hands, he began to cook.

He started first by adding water to the pot and setting it on the stove to boil, where he would later place the noodles. He then brought out a large pan, cooking oil and seasoning, turning on another burner and placing the pan and waited for it to heat. When it was hot enough, Matthew poured in a bit of oil and added in the chicken, sprinkling the top side with seasoning. He then checked on the water to see if it was boiled yet. When it was, he added in the noodles to cook.

As he waited on the noodles and chicken, Matthew grabbed another pan and placed the butter in there and waited for it to melt. He then took the broccoli, rinsed it and placed it on the cutting board, where he chopped the broccoli at a Head Chef's⁶ level. He then dumped the broccoli bits into the buttered pan to sauté it before replicating the process with the garlic. Taking out two wooden spoons and a meat fork, Matthew began to mix the buttered broccoli-garlic blend, turn the chicken and move the noodles around.

As he waited for the food, he began his task of creating the Alfredo sauce. He added salt, cream and cheese to the cooked vegetables and stirred the sauce around, lowering the heat to a simmer. As he waited for the cheese to melt, he checked on the noodles and chicken, the noodles were almost done and the chicken smelt wonderful. Tending to them, Matthew checked the time displayed on the stove, it was already 6: 38; his time really went by. He then decided to lower the temperature on the sauce so it wouldn't burn, that was the last thing he would've wanted to happen.

"That smells good." Holly suddenly said as she walked behind Matthew looking at the food. "You really know wha'cher doing."

Matthew was surprised at Holly's words and at the fact that he had forgotten the she was there in the first place, "O-oh, yeah, it does. Sorry, I forgot that you were here… Guess I get lost in my own world when I'm cooking."

Holly smiled, "S'okay, I used to be like that too when I was yer age. But that was years ago, makes me think sometimes…"

Matthew took in her words slowly, and then looked back at her, "What happened?"

"Met John." She whispered with a frown as she left the kitchen, Matthew frowned too, he felt bad that he had asked.

Shaking his head, he continued to cook.

**X**

_Matthew's P.O.V._

It was now 7 O'clock, the Fettuccine Alfredo was done & ready and we were waiting, and waiting, and waiting. We were all in the living room. John, groomed, nicely dressed in a white dress shirt with a black tie and black suit pants, was fixed right next to the door, looking out of the window. Holly had her pale red hair pinned up in a neat bun with decor clips, wearing a light red blouse, a smooth orange skirt, orange heels and soft pink lipstick, she was on the couch, hands planted on her lap as she looked at them nervously. I was at the hall, leaning against a wall, looking at the time, John, Holly, the door and time again.

John was seemed to get more irritated as the time went by, the room getting more awkward and the food getting cold. My breathing became shallower out of nervousness; I started to play with my fingers, counting the time as well.

**XI**

It's been twenty minutes and I don't think John's boss is coming. John's face was as red as ever and Holly's had gotten more restless, she looked like she'd burst out in tears any minute. And me, well my heart's pounding against my chest I felt as if was going to pop from the pressure. I felt like something awfully bad was about to happen.

Then it came, John's phone rang and he answered it.

"…Yes…Yes sir…I understand sir…sure whenever…Alright…Have a good night as well sir…" He said, droning. He hung up and looked at me, face full of fury.

I froze up and he began to walk towards me with a fast past, "It's all your fucking fault that he ain't coming!" he yelled, taking a swing at me.

I don't know what came over me, but I tried to get away. He however grabbed my wrist and pushed me against the wall, pulling my wrist behind my back as he pinned me other hand to the wall. I started to cry as he pulled my arm upwards, pulling it until there's a sickening crack. I screamed as loud as I never knew I could, it hurt so much that I couldn't describe it, it was just unbearable. And all I could do was hear that awful crack in repeat. Playing it over and over until the sound was embedded into my brain.

He was nice enough to let me fall to my knees, clutching my (left) arm as tears swelled up and fell down to my cheeks.

He was about to do something else, but, for some reason, Holly stopped him.

"NO!" she screamed as she pushed him away from me. Her push must have been so powerful, because it actually caused him to fall.

I peaked at their scene, still crying. He was looking menacingly at her. He got up and fiercely pinned her to the wall, choking her with his bare hands. Holly was putting up her own fight, placing her hands over his trying to remove them and kicking her feet at him. Yet, John went unscathed as and he tightened his grip on her. Although Holly choked for air and kept on struggling, she kept a look of determination etched all over her face, eyes without the mark of fear.

"Do it." She coarsely growled, "Do it and…see what the cops do…once they find out that…two people are missing…and they happened to be related to you…"

John glared at her before scoffing and loosening his grip on her, rudely dropping her at where she stood. Holly choked and wheezed for air as she struggled for a decent breath. Walking away, John left to their room without giving either of us a second look. Holly then slowly crawled up next to me on her elbows, reaching out a shaking hand to feel my shoulder as I held my breath in fear, tears still falling.

She shook her head, "Come on… I'm gonna take you to the hospital… It's definitely broken."

* * *

><p>¹ — <em>Gomen <em>— Japanses — Sorry

² — _Gomen'nasai_ — Japanese — I'm Sorry

³ — _Ja ne_ — Japanese for "See you." or "Goodbye"

⁴ — The black charcoal powder, its art related, I can't think of Japan/Kiku without art supplies.

⁵ — Violeta, she is the OC of Mexico, formally Alfred's girlfriend who dumped him so he could sort out his feelings.

⁶ — From what I learned in Culinary, the Head Chef is the top chef in the kitchen, then it's the Sous chef, then clean up, then blah and blah.

* * *

><p>While I'm at it, read my sister's Harry Potter co Hetalia fanfic here on FF.

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Man of Britannia  
><strong>By:<strong> DeiDeiArtistic  
><strong>Summary:<strong> England has been feeling slightly bored with his muggle life lately. He's found the World Meetings and everyone in it quite dull and predictable. So, he sends a letter to Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 5

***UPDATED* EDITED* March 29****th**** , 2014* 7:03 P.M.***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.  
>Warning: For those who arearen't (super) religious or something, I'm sorry if a certain part offends you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**I**

_Matthew's P.O.V._

I was in the lobby of the hospital, sitting on an uncomfortable plastic-cushioned chairs waiting for someone to hurry up and tend to my arm. It was unbearable, the pain made me feel nauseous, faint and tired. Holly was at the front talking to the receptionist woman trying to get them to find someone to tend to me, and unfortunately, it didn't look like that would happen anytime soon.

"What do you mean the ER's busy? He's in pain and most likely he has a broken shoulder!" Holly shouted at the woman, who now seemed very stressed and annoyed.

"Look, I understand that you're concerned about your– son, but our hospital's ER already has other patients that the surgeons and doctors are attending to. If you want, we can send you both to the nearest hospital that is available for you two." The woman suggested as she looked at the data on her computer, not making any eye-contact with Holly.

Holly placed her hands on her hips, "Oh really, and which hospital's that?" she sassed back.

The woman spoke, though I couldn't really hear what she said next because right then, so I decided to look around for a bit. Across me and I saw the other people waiting as well— and they all had injuries as well. Except, I think their injuries were worse than my own, these people were bleeding, all sickly like or out of the ordinary.

There was a man who was holding a bloody cloth that covered his right hand— he wore dirty clothing and his skin looked rough and grimy. I guess he was working on something constructive and it may have backfired big time. Next to the man, was a teen girl, a little older than me, she was covered in bruises, held tissues around her nose and she appeared that she was originally dressed up for a party, but now they were torn here and there and she sported a broken high heel. Her eyes were red from what I assumed was the result of crying.

I felt a little sad for the girl, so I wondered if I should take to her. But what was I suppose to say? 'Oh, are you alright?' It was plain obvious that she wasn't and what if she didn't want to talk? I didn't want to pry or seem rude, or both. I gave up trying to say anything so I just sighed. However, my shoulder began to flare up in agitation and I hissed from discomfort.

I groaned in pain and doubled-over holding my shoulder. The pain, it was just so agonizing. I hope I didn't have to deal with this any longer. It wasn't like a sprain or smacking your funny-bone. The slightest movement was receiving an instant flare of nerves on crack—nerves that screamed out pure agony.

Before I knew it, the pressure amounting at my head was giving me a large headache and tears prickled down my cheeks. I groaned in pain and held tightly to my arm. Again, I felt weak and useless. As much as I'd hate to say this, John was right for all those years. I'm just a pathetic excuse for a boy—weak and useless and nothing more than a screw up.

By the minute, the strain of pain and stress was making me more and more dizzy. And again, before I know or recognized what happened, I lolled over to the side and my vision began to fade. I collapsed onto the floor, turning my head by the blinding lights above. Soon, everything began to play as if it was in slow motion.

Turning my head, I saw Holly run over to me, getting on her knees and grabbing my cheeks to force me to look at her. She was yelling and there was a lot of panic in her eyes… I think she was yelling my name and telling me to stay awake, but I never fell asleep. But, I think taking a nap sounded alright at the moment.

I felt really tired and my breathing was heavy. I wanted to sleep but Holly kept shaking me and the pain around my neck was feeling really annoying, but also kind of numb. Before I took my nap, I saw another lady in pink run over to me. I wasn't sure; I just wanted some peace and quiet for once.

"Just… _tais-toi¹_…"

**II**

When I woke up, I sat up but quickly regretted the action. My vision blacked out and my brain felt as if it was jelly. I gripped my forehead and winced at the light as my sight began to sharpen again. When I regained my sight, I felt that my left side felt awkward and a slight pain running underneath my skin. It was then I noticed I was wearing a hospital gown and currently in a hospital bed.

At first I was confused at why I was in a hospital then I quickly remembered that John broke my shoulder and Holly took me straight into the hospital. I looked at my arm and I was surprised to not see a cast. I thought I'd get a cast if I broke my shoulder… Wait, maybe I hadn't surgery to fix my shoulder yet. But it didn't hurt as much as before… It didn't feel uncomfortable like before, well not _as_ uncomfortable.

However, the odd stinging around my shoulder was bothers me quite a bit. I reached out my right hand over the queer sensation and dipped my fingers under the hospital gown and felt around my collarbone and shoulder. But when I did that, I realized how stiff I felt and how my muscles ached. Odd… Groping around my skin, I was confused when I felt a sort of padding under the pads of my fingers. It felt rough but smoothed out across my skin; a band-aid of some sort?

"What?" I muttered, ghosting my fingers over the large band-aid, I wondered how I didn't notice that…

"You had surgery last night."

I looked up to see Holly with a tired face.

"The doctors said that you dislocated your shoulder, ripped a tendon or something, and the pain caused your nervous system to go into some sort of shock. So they took you right into the ER and started operating on you."

I looked at Holly with shock; I was still rather confused at what was happening.

"You'll be alright kid, but you might end up with a scar when they remove the stitches."

"Stitches?" I asked, what did she mean by stitches?

"Well, what do you think is holding up your skin? Duct-tape? You've got stitches under that band-aid. The band-aid is just to keep the stitches getting ruined or infected."

"Oh… I didn't think about that…" I admitted, but feeling once more around the band-aid, I then felt the little bumps created by the stitches. I shivered, the thought of my skin being stitched together like some type of doll disturbed me. It was just creepy. I couldn't tell what bothered me more; the stitches or knowing people were cutting and moving around flesh and bones with their fingers and knives while I was passed out.

I didn't feel comfortable here, this was like prison for the ill and injured; you couldn't really _leave_ the hospital until they know who you were, what happened and if they have any records on you. And I don't like telling them my name, because the doctors always made me feel nervous. I don't like telling them what happen, because I'm afraid of John and whenever they bring up my records, the doctors look at me funny. It all makes me question myself, and I don't enjoy the feelings that come up.

I heard Holly grunt and sit down beside me. "You're going to be okay. You got the surgery and you're all fixed now. So nothing to worry about anymore…"

"So… When can I leave?" I asked, putting my hands into my lap.

"When the doctors feel like it's okay for you to leave. They're never clear with these sorts of things." Holly sighed, placing her head in the palm of her hand.

"Oh… Okay…" I said, looking at my hands, fiddling with them nervously. "H-How long will it take to heal?"

"About two months or so, depends how well you take care of your shoulder. Like, if you stress it out, the longer it would take and yadda yadda." Holly said tiredly. "Oh, speaking of stress, the doctors would like to know if you want an arm sling for your shoulder, so that you can just rest your arm and not have any tension on the injuries and whatnot."

"An arm sling? Um, yeah, that'd be ok with me; I don't see why not." I replied.

After a few minutes of silence, I realized something. I turned to my mother-like figure, "Holly, what time is it?"

She stared at me blankly then looked at a clock behind her (from where she was sitting, she was blocking my view of the clock.) "S'like, 4:37 in the morning, the light we're in is coming from the Sun; you always did wake up early than me and John."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake up at this time…I just did." I apologized softly.

Holly shook her head, "S'k, shit happens. Anyways, rest up for now. I'm sure you want to leave this place as much as I do. And we can't leave if they think you to tired or weak leave or something."

"Alright, goodnight—er good morning I guess." I said as I lay back down on the bed, still looking at Holly, who was sitting on those stiff looking couch chairs.

"Well…Good mornin' to you too." Holly yawned as she made herself comfortable on her seat.

I closed my eyes, and soon enough, sleep had taken its course once more.

**III**

_Time Skip  
>Day before (meaning chapter 4)<em>

_With Alfred_

_'Man, I'm totally glad that Kiku's like gonna help me out with Mattie. Thank God that the conversation didn't get awkward, 'cause like, we went all sentimental, __**in a manly way**__ and talked about __**man**__-feelings.'_

Subconsciously, I looked at my phone's clock; it was 7:35 pm, man, time sure does fly by when you're having fun. Right now, Kiku and I are resting in the living room because we tired ourselves out from our awesome activities. I'm on the ground for the reason that I'm too lazy to move my ass onto the couch. Though Kiku is on the couch resting like a stick (yeah yeah, that made no sense). Anyways, I closed my eyes and thought aimlessly as I made a poor attempt to speak.

"Yo…Kiku, I'm like gonna go home now… Today was of course fucking awesome, but the hero still has his duties at home… and I think your parents have had enough of me today." I spoke with unnecessary gaps in my statement.

"Understandable Alfred-san," Kiku started, "Have a safe trip home. And _prease_ do not answer your phone whire driving, _regal_² or not."

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya." I said scoffed. "Anyways, C'ya!"

I then sat up and grabbed my phone from the coffee table that was in front of the couch that Kiku was on and headed off to the front door. I exited through the door and closed it _respectively _since it would be rude to slam it. (Hey, I can have manners when I want to.) I walked into the driveway and went towards my car, opening the driver's door and starting up my baby.

**IV**

_Alfred's home_

"_Mom! Dad! I'm home!_" Alfred yelled as he entered into his house; however the words he was greeted with were—

"YOU GODDAMN BLOODY PERVERTED WANKER!"

Alfred stopped at the door, closing it slowly, _'Either that's directed at me or Francis is here.'_

Just as Alfred had came in, an older male entered, more or less stumbled, into the room laughing. Said man was Francis; he was a French male who moved to America three years ago. And just like Alfred, Francis liked to get on Arthur's nerves.

"_Oh hon hon hon_. Sticks and stones may break mah bones, but your words will really kill me." Francis said to Arthur (who was in the hall). He then turned to see Alfred, "Oh! _'Allo_ Alfred! Good to see you!"

Alfred rolled his eyes and laughed, "Of course it's good to see me! I am the hero after all!"

Francis chuckled as he wondered through the room and specifically sat in a recliner that happened to be Arthur's, "_Hon_ _hon_, _Un héros bien³._"

"Don't you dare speak that horrid language, Frog. And you seriously had to choose _my _chair of all seats." Arthur said scowling as he entered the room, "Alfred, lock the door. We wouldn't want any more unwanted guests like this sap."

Francis' only response was to stick his tongue at the British man, who returned it with a glare. Alfred laughed, "You two act like a married couple! With the sarcasm and bickering for bickering sakes, it's hilarious and ironic!"

It was with that statement that Arthur turn red with both anger and embarrassment, then paled, while Francis on the other hand was speechless, not knowing what to say. Alfred however made a face, "What? Was it somethin' I said?"

Arthur said nothing but left the room quietly and depressingly, muttering incoherent sentences to himself about who knows what. Francis just rubbed his head in annoyance.

"You sure that you _'ave_ not been talking to Elizabeta or our wives?"

"No, why?"

"…Nevermind _fils de⁴ rosbif._"

_"Son!" _a woman's voice called out in the hall, it was Magena as she entered the living room, _"Son, why is your father sulking in our room?"_

Alfred shrugged, _"I don't know, all I said was that it was funny how he and the Frenchie acted like a married couple."_

Despite trying not to smile, Magena's attempts failed, "A-Alfred, sweetie, you mustn't tease your father too much. Or else he'll get depressed, dye his hair green and start his rebellious years again."

Alfred nodded his head, before he furrowed his eyebrows, "Wait— What? Dad was rebellious?"

Ignoring her son's question, the Native American turned to the French man, "Anyway, Francis how are Jeanne and Angélique⁶?"

The French man smiled, "Zey are both doing well! Jeanne has gotten herself a promotion at work and Angélique is doing very well in school; in fact, she even made the Honor Roll zis quarter!"

Magena smiled, "How nice! I wish I could say the same for Alfred. Haha."

The two adults laughed; Alfred frowned, "That was a low blow, Mom."

His mother chuckled, "Oh Sweetie, you know I'm joking."

Alfred playfully rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Anyways, is there any edible food I can eat?"

Magena nodded her head, "Your food's in the microwave, its white rice and chicken with some veggies on the side."

"Sweet!" the young blonde cheered as he ran to the kitchen ignoring his mother pleas of not running in the house.

_'Man, I feel so happy and I don't know why! Maybe it's because I cleared my mind of doubt and no longer feel confused about Matthew!' _Alfred thought as he grabbed his plate from the microwave and seated himself at his spot, _'Man, I feel like some high school girl getting all giddy about her high school crush.'_

Taking a bite from his food, Alfred blushed at the thought, _'I just acknowledged Mattie as my crush, and my heart is pounding at the very thought of it. God, I must have it bad. God bless me, please!'_

**V**

_Time: 8:03 P.M_

"Man, I'm beat. I'm probably just gonna watch T.V. or go online 'til I feel tired or somethin'." Alfred said to himself.

Earlier, when Alfred was eating, Francis suggested to his parents to go to the casino with him since it was the weekend and that they had free time to do it. Of course Arthur tried stalling by saying he had paperwork and couldn't go, but Magena convinced him otherwise. So in the end, Alfred was left home alone since he was underage and automatically couldn't go to the casino.

Alfred dropped himself onto his bed, kicking off his shoes and started to relax. _'What to do, oh what to do. Maybe I should work on my homework. Nah, I'll do it tomorrow, nothing says boring then doing my homework at this time of night. "time of night", sounds weird, but I think saying "time of day" would be incorrect since it's like, what, 8:06. Ugh I'm so bored! God please do me a favor and give me something to do! Maybe I should play with Tala⁷, but she's probably sleeping in her crib._

'_Such a cutie puppy, I spoil her too much. Like seriously, I like bought her a baby crib with an awesome comforter, the most fluffy, softest gigantic pillow to sleep on, chew toys, stuffed animals, treats and awesome accessories (mostly heroic looking stuff) for her. Tala is the hero-in-training for dogs like how I'm the hero of everyone!' _Alfred thought to himself as he wondered on about other things.

Whilst he was thinking, the blonde's phone vibrated, "Wonder who that is." Alfred said to himself as he took it out. It was a text from Kiku.

* * *

><p><strong>[To: The Amazing Hero Alfred F. Jones]<br>[From: Homies with Kiku]  
><strong>_Sorry to disturb you Alfred-san, however, I have a question I want to ask you. Is that okay?  
><em>**[Sent: 8:10 P.M.]**

* * *

><p>"Hmm, and what would that be?" Alfred murmured as he started to reply.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[To: Homies with Kiku]<br>[From: The Amazing Hero Alfred F. Jones]  
><strong>_Sure bro, what is it?  
><em>**[Sent: 8:11 P.M.]**

* * *

><p><strong>[To: The Amazing Hero Alfred F. Jones]<br>[From: Homies with Kiku]  
><strong>_Well, I thought about what you said about Matthew. That if he was asexual, that'd you die a lonely man. Well, wouldn't you die a lonely man if he was heterosexual? Because, theoretically speaking, he could be in a relationship with a girl and wouldn't you be the "third wheel" between them? I'm sure you wouldn't enjoy that.  
><em>**[Sent: 8:13 P.M.]**

* * *

><p><strong>[To: Homies with Kiku]<br>[From: The Amazing Hero Alfred F. Jones]  
><strong>_No, that's the thing. See, even if Matthew was/is into girls, he'd still have someone there for him. And I'd be there to support him because I'd know what to say if he ever needs advice or something since I have had my fair share of dating girls. And  
><em>**[Sent: 8:17 P.M.]**

* * *

><p><strong>[To: Homies with Kiku]<br>[From: The Amazing Hero Alfred F. Jones]  
><strong>_if he got married to a girl, I'd make sure that I'm the best man and if he got a kid, the Godfather! Like I want to be there to support him! But if he was/is asexual, I wouldn't know what to do, like, he wouldn't need a hero to be there for him 24/7! Like yeah, if it ever happened, I'd only be his (best?) friend, but there would be limited things we could talk about. Or am I being paranoid about it?  
><em>**[Sent: 8:20 P.M]**

* * *

><p><strong>[To: Homies with Kiku]<br>[From: The Amazing Hero Alfred F. Jones]  
><strong>_Sorry 'bout the long text, and how it was cut off mid sentence. I h8 the limited words =P  
><em>**[Sent: 8:21 P.M.]**

* * *

><p><strong>[To: The Amazing Hero Alfred F. Jones]<br>[From: Homies with Kiku]  
><strong>_I think you may be overreacting about it, and thank you for answering my question. And it is understandable about the limited texting. Thanks for your time.  
><em>**[Sent: 8:24 P.M.]**

* * *

><p>Alfred decided that it was best to end the conversation there, seeing that it would be pointless to reply with just a "You're welcome". He yawned, "I guess I can take a snooze fest, no harm done there."<p>

Getting up from his bed, he walked to his bathroom and began to brush his teeth. After two minutes of brushing, he rinsed his toothbrush and mouth, flossed and headed back to his room, changing into a white tank top and black gym shorts. Switching off his lights, he returned to his bed and laid his glasses on the side table next to his bed.

"Goodnight …my people… Mother Earth… Father Sun… and our Creator."

**VI**

_Sunday  
>N.A. Reservations<br>10:00 A.M._

Alfred yawned loudly as the rays of sun emanating from the opened blinds from his window shined on his face, thus waking him up.

"Ugh…it bur–ns…Why'd this state haff tah be so hot 'n' sunny in the mornin's?" he slurred as he used his hands to search for his glasses without bothering to look where they were.

Once he found them, he put them on and rolled over. Unfortunately, Alfred was at the edge of the bed, so when he rolled over, he rolled over onto the floor with a _THUMP!_

"Ahh…shit that smarts. Haha." The hurting blonde groaned as he turned over onto his stomach, "Damn, probably gonna have a bruise somewhere on my spine."

Pulling himself off the ground, but choose to sit on it, Alfred's door slowly opened, it was his mother, "Alfred, _son_, do you think for this morning that you could use your inside voice and actions today?"

Alfred criss-crossed his legs, "Sure, why?"

She smiled, "Your father…Er… Got carried away with his drinks last night and now suffering from a massive hangover. So it'd be good for him if you be nice and stay quiet until Jeanne comes with the marshmallows⁸."

"Okay…" Alfred started, "But why's Jeanne coming over? Wouldn't Francis do that instead, so he could tease Dad about it?"

"Usually, yes, but he's also dealing with a massive hangover as well."

"That's funny, did they have like a 'Drink-Off' or something."

"Or something."

"Hmm, ks, Imma go eat now."

With that, his mother left, leaving Alfred standing up and followed his pursuit to the kitchen. _'Hmm, I'm too lazy and tired to cook anything for myself at the moment, so I go with awesome "Cap'n Crunch"!' _Alfred thought as he grabbed himself a bowl, spoon, milk and the cereal, then pouring in the cereal and milk and began to eat.

As he ate, the doorbell rang with a moan following afterwards. _'Hehe, Dad's so funny when he has a hangover.'_

He then saw his mother speed walk from the hall and into the living room opening the door, quietly, revealing Mrs. Bonnefoy, otherwise, Jeanne.

"Oh thank you for bringing them Jeanne, these will help Arthur as they did for Francis."

"You're welcome Magena, but I do 'ope zey learned their lesson zis time."

"Haha, if only."

"I know right? Zey go so carried away with drinking, zat zey ended up posing az the _female _bartenders when they were almost in zeir birthday suit, if it wasn't for zer boxers. It was hilarious, they were so wasted and ended up with _both male and female _numbers."

Alfred about then froze as he dropped his spoon into to his bowl causing some of the milk to splash.

"Dafuq?"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:** I hoped you like the chapter, and sorry for the late chapter, but I'm a slow typer (not very coordinate with my hands =u='). And my beta (AKA my sister) took FOREVER to even BEGAN beta-ing my story when I'd give it to her. So good old blackmailing helped speed the process =3 **]**

¹ — _tais-toi_ — French — Shut up

² — Regal — Not the actual word "regal" which relates to a monarch; royal. But "legal" said with a Japanese accent.

³ — _Un héros bien_ — French — A Hero indeed

⁵ — _fils de _— French — Son of…

⁶ Angélique — Seychelles

⁷ Tala (A Native American name meaning "Wolf") is Alfred's baby Chihuahua. Violeta (Alfred's ex-girlfriend if you don't recall) gave Alfred Tala because Violeta needed to give away the puppies that her Chihuahua birthed. Understand? Yeah, that's my headcanon for Alfred having a pet, him still being very manly while owning a baby Chihuahua. Sorry if you don't like that.

⁸ Marshmallows — They're said to help with hangovers.

* * *

><p><strong>OMEKA 1:<strong>

"_Mom! Dad! I'm home!_" Alfred yelled as he entered into his house; however the words he was greeted with were—

"YOU GODDAMN BLOODY PERVERTED WANKER!"

Alfred stopped at the door, freezing up and paling slightly.

"Dad! I'm not a pervert! No matter what happened in the bathroom!" Alfred shouted, defending himself.

Arthur and Magena appeared before the hall, "What? What are you talking about? I was talking to that bloody frog!"

Alfred redden when Francis appeared, "_Oui_, 'owever, please do enlighten us of what happen in _ze_ bathroom."

Flushing, Alfred ran to his room thoroughly embarrassed, slamming his door shut and locking it.

"Francis you gobshitting tosser! How dare you ask that you blooming pervert!"

"What? It was a joke! I meant no harm by it!"

"You stay away from my son, you hear or I'll arrest you!"

"Well, not with that attitude you're not."

Magena sighed, leaving to go check on her son. Pressing her ear to the door, she knocked on it softly, "_Alfred? Are you alright?_"

"I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST! LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS! TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST! TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE!"

Magena sighed, '_Oh dear… His going through his childhood to ignore his embarrassment…_'

"I WILL TRAVEL ACROSS THE LAND! SEARCHING FAR AND WIDE! EACH POKEMON TO UNDERSTAND! THE POWER THAT'S INSIDE! POKEMON!"

_*Omeka 1 courtesy of DeiDeiArtistic._

_DeiDeiArtistic: You're all welcome. (Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon (or the theme song). Claimer: I do own some of their Nintendo games and cards.)_

**End of Omeka 1**

* * *

><p><strong>OMEKA 2: (If you're (super) religious, easily offended or something, do not read omake 2)<strong>

**VI**

_Sunday_

_N.A Reservations_

_10:00 A.M._

Alfred yawned loudly as the rays of sun emanating from the opened blinds from his window shined on his face, thus waking him up.

"Ugh…it bur–ns…Why'd this state haff tah be so hot 'n' sunny in the mornin's?" he slurred as he used his hands to search for his glasses without bothering to look where they were.

Once he found them, he put them on and rolled over. Unfortunately, Alfred was at the edge of the bed, so when he rolled over, he rolled over onto the floor with a _THUMP!_

"Ahh…shit that smarts. Haha." The hurting blonde groaned as he turned over onto his stomach, "Damn, probably gonna have a bruise somewhere on my spine."

Pulling himself off the ground, but choose to sit on it, Alfred's door slowly opened, it was his mother, "Alfred! _Son! Those people are back! The missionaries are back!" _said his mother as she frantically pointed to the front door.

Understanding the situation, Alfred nodded his head and scurried to his closet, but then looked at his mother, "Mom, I need some privacy, _please._" He asked as she nodded her head and closed her son's door.

Back to his closet, the lad grabbed his necessaries and began to change wardrobe.

**Around 10 minutes later**

Alfred then exited his room dressing in his Native American attire while sporting some face paint symbols, multi feathered head dress and a handmade "Bow n Arrow".

"Tada! 'Kay mom, this will be epic!" Alfred exclaimed as he headed to his door opening it will full force.

"Hi! We—"

"_Hello there men of other culture! I have decided that my family will have an early Thanksgiving today and that you will be the pilgrims and we will respectively be the 'Indians'. Then we'll pay a game of 'Pilgrims and Indians' after the feast, however, this time you'll die!_" Alfred chanted with a grin as he playfully held the "Bow n Arrow" at the two missionaries.

The missionaries paled and ran away from the home leaving Alfred with a satisfied face, turning back to his mom, "Yeah! I don't think they'll come back for some time now."

**End of Omeka 2**

_Originally, I was going to do this for the story, but then I did some research about the Native Americans and short story, I couldn't write it because I don't think Missionaries can go and try converting Native Americans. I think there's a law about that, I don't remember. Anyways, since I doubted myself I decided to write something else._

**[A/N: **Yeah, the main reason I made the second Omeka was actually inspired by my own family.**]**

* * *

><p>While I'm at it, read my sister's Harry Potter co Hetalia fanfic here on FF.

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Man of Britannia  
><strong>By:<strong> DeiDeiArtistic  
><strong>Summary:<strong> England has been feeling slightly bored with his muggle life lately. He's found the World Meetings and everyone in it quite dull and predictable. So, he sends a letter to Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 6

***UPDATED* EDITED* March 29****th****, 2014* 7:08 P.M.***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**I**

_Days after Matthew's incident_

_With Alfred  
>3rd Hour [Class]<br>Mr. Carriedo, Spanish 3_

_'No! This sucks! Mattie hasn't been here for days and I don't know where he is! Like, Mattie's never gone, or at least that's what I'm aware of. Yeah, I need to stop ditching school, one more and I'm audited. Anyways, what if he was sick, or even worse, hurt! And I couldn't help him because I don't know where he is! Well, maybe I can ask his friends, but then they'd question me on why, and that's kind of stalker-ish. And it's not like I need to know where he is, I just want to know where he is...That sounded bad, I should stop thinking before I say something even more creepy.' _I thought as I drew random scribbles on my Spanish notes, they were just scribbles, nothing really.

As I did this, my teacher spoke out. "Okay class, _saquen sus libros en la página ciento cincuenta y nueve y lean en silencio los tres primeros pasos.¹_"

My classmates groaned as they grabbed their books from undertheir desks, flipping through the pages and read as our teacher instructed. Yet, I did not; instead I was distracted by what was written on a page in the book.

_"Go 2 page 273 ;D" _It said in messy handwriting. I shrugged as I flipped through to the designated page.

_"Yeah! Now go 2 page 363 X3"_

…

_"Awesome! Go 2 page 135"_

…

_"Tada! Ir a la página de 256²"_

…

_"You're almost done! Go 2 page 300"_

…

_"You're such a ***, wasting your time reading these when you should be doing work!"_

I stared at the page feeling hurt. "Well, that was mean..." I whispered to myself as I decided to go the page I originally had to go to. _'Damn it, now I feel insulted and worthless at the moment...How dare this mystery person call me a ***... I feel like crap now...'_ I thought as I began to read the page. _'Damn, why is everything in this page in Spanish?'_

**II**

_'Yes! Third hour is finally over; the bell has rung and it's time for lunch!_ _Adíos Español_!' I thought as I packed up my things into my totally awesome Captain America backpack. As I did this, Mr. Carriedo came up to me with an irritated look.

Looking back at him. "What is it Mr. Teacher Man?" I asked him as he groaned.

"It's _Sr. Carriedo_ to you mister. And I've been noticing that you've been, daydreaming, more often in my class. Is there anything going on that I should be concerned about Alfredo?

A blush crept across my face. "Ahaha! Nope! _Nada_! Nothing at all! Just getting bored! You know how teenagers are!" I lied nervously. Was I really noticeable when I daydream? Gosh! Was it when I daydreamt about Mattie? I feel self-conscious now.

Mr. Carriedo raised an eyebrow at me before smiling. "Thank goodness! I don't have to be a responsible teacher and have a talk with you! That's always awkward! Anyways, you can go and eat lunch now."

I opened my mouth to saw something, but couldn't because I had no idea how to respond to something like that. Like, that's just, it's more awkward than what was referring to.

"...Um, okay sir, I'll just being going..."

"Okay! _Adíos_!"

'_Ay yay yay._'

**III**

_Lunch_

"Oh my God! Why did I have to forget my ID of all days? Why! Today was Barbeque Burger Day!" Alfred cried as he sulked at his table with Kiku. "Why'd we have to use IDs? Isn't money enough already?"

"Alfred-san, do not worry, maybe next time _you'rl_ have your ID."

"You think so Kiku?" Alfred asked hopefully, the boy nodded his head.

"Yes I do."

"You're so nice." Alfred sniffed as he looked up to Kiku.

Kiku smiled. "And you're hungry, _I'rl_ share some of my bento with you."

"Sweet! You're the best Kiku!"

"Of course, but I'm only rationing it in a humane way of eating."

"Huh?"

"You're only getting a small part; you're in need of a diet."

"You callin' me fat?"

"No, just _portionarry_ exaggerated³."

**IV**

_Finally back in school  
>With Matthew<br>Lunch_

I'm not really hungry, I lost my appetite for food after I left the hospital a couple days ago; I'm just not in the mood to eat. I'd rather wither up and die, fate already gave me a horrid life and a fractured shoulder, might as well finish me off. Not only that, Holly asked me to stay at a friend's house for safe distance from John. I really don't want to do that, because not only would I need to think of an excuse of why I'm staying, I'd leave Kuma by himself; I can't leave him, and I won't. Maybe Holly will let me take _a few things _of mine before I go.

And now that I think about it, who would I stay with? With the _amazing _amount of friends have, I could only choose between two, Miguel and Gilbert. However, I don't think Miguel's house would be able to house one more person. With his younger siblings and such. Hmm, Gilbert seems to be my only option left. Maybe, he seems reliable when he wants to, and there's Ludwig, he's always responsible and knows what to do.

I wonder if I should ask.

**V**

_With Kiku  
>3:07 PM<br>End of School  
>In front of Main Office<em>

School was over, students rushing and making noise through the halls and walkways to their buses or rides. As they scrambled in the wondering crowd of their peers, Kiku sat quietly on the metal bench in front of the Main Office, waiting for his American friend to pick him up. From boredom, the boy observed the loud group, watching their movements and the little things they did until he noticed someone.

Matthew_._

The boy had been gone for the beginning of the week and hadn't been in school for the starting hours, but he was here now. At first, Kiku wanted to go find Alfred and tell him the news, yet, the more he looked at the Canadian, he saw how miserable the Canadian looked. He was wearing a sling over his right shoulder carrying his left arm. His skin seemed paler and his face wore a grim expression. The blond looked as if he given up on everything, but Kiku knew better― the Canadian was tense.

He wanted to go and see if everything was alright, however, he knew that the Canadian would be uneasy with him. They weren't really that close and Kiku being Alfred's best friend would automatically make the Japanese boy unwanted. Despite it, Kiku decided to go over there, he couldn't help but feel the need to help.

Grabbing his black-leathered messenger bag and books, he walked over towards the blond.

"Matthew-san! I am sorry if I am inconvenience to you...But do you need _herup⁴_?" He started. "I noticed that you are injured, so I came to see if you are in need of assistance."

The Canadian looked at him baffled. "I-uh- What?" He said unsure of what was happening.

Shaking his head, the blond continued. "I- I mean, why'd did you come over here? I'm sure you noticed we're not really close. So...Don't you think this is a little strange?" He questioned before looking frantically at the smaller boy.

"I- I didn't mean to sound rude!...I'm just not used to people noticing me..."

Kiku smiled. "It is _a'right_ Matthew-san. I understand, but you _rooked_ troubled and I wanted to see if I can _herup _in anyway."

Surprised, Matthew stared at Kiku, slowly moving his mouth as if he was going to say something. "I- No nevermind. I don't to bother you with my troubles..." He mumbled before gazing to the side.

Concerned, Kiku spoke. "No, I do not mind at _arl_. _Prease_ tell me what you wanted to say."

"I- I-need-a-place-to-stay!" The Canadian said nervously, "M-My folks are getting...a little riled up and my m-mom told me it'd be best if I found a more _settled_ home until things 'quiet down'. A-And I know my friends would love to help me but—"

"You're not sure if they'll handle the full situation _werr_." Kiku finished. "It is _a'right_ by me. My family has a guest room that you can have. I'm positive that my folks would be kind enough for you to use it."

Matthew gazed at Kiku before dropping his head down. "I don't know how to thank you..." he murmured as he tightened his grip on his backpack.

Kiku knelt down to look at Matthew with a soft smile. "You can thank me by _retting_ me hold your backpack, and accepting my offer."

Matthew though for a moment and nodded. "Alright..."

The Canadian carefully maneuvered his bag to the Japanese boy, who with care, accepted it.

"Also, there's one thing I need to mention. The person who takes me home is Alfred-san, and I can understand that his character is overwhelming. But I do mean it when I say that he means well."

**VI**

_Matthew  
>3:15 P.M.<br>Alfred's Car_

_'I can't believe I have to be in a car with him! If I had known this I don't think I would have ever agreed!... But who am I kidding? Both me and God know that I won't ever ask Gilbert or Miguel to house me and frankly, Kiku seems more...more...Well, I'm not sure but for some reason I trusted him in that moment.'_

**VII**

_Alfred  
>3:15 P.M<br>Alfred's Car_

'_Oh-My-God! Oh-My-God! Oh-My-Fucking-God! Mattie's in my car! Matte's in MY CAR! Why did this happen? How did this happen? When did this happen? I can't fuck this up! I can't have him hating me even more! I also shouldn't say anything stupid! Oh-My-Gosh I'm panicking!'_

**VIII**

_Kiku  
>3:15 P.M<br>Alfred's Car_

_'Maybe this was a bad day to hitch a ride with Alfred-san today. It's obvious that he's screaming on the inside and Matthew is practicarry fuming. I should do something that would stimulate some type of conversation...'_

"Hey Matthew-san, would you be needing any of your _crothes_ from your home? Or would that be of some inconvenience?"

The Canadian, who was seated at the back of the car, looked up from hearing his name.

"No, it's alright. They shouldn't be home, so I should be able to pack some of my clothes for my stay..."

"Okay, is it _a'right_ if we head to your _prace_?"

"Hmm, So'k. My address is 94th xxxxx xxxx."

**IX**

_Matthew's House_

"I'll only be a few minutes, you guys can wait here." Matthew said as he exited Alfred car and towards his home, fumbling with his pants pocket to fish out his keys.

Opening the front door, Matthew slowly peeked in just to make sure no one was home; seeing as it was safe, he entered. He walked through the silent halls to his room, noticing that it was slightly open.

_'Is someone in my room?'_ He thought as he nervously stepped to it.

He pushed his door forward to see that no one was there, but to see that there was a red suitcase with a slip of paper on his bed. The Canadian crept up to it and picked up the paper.

_'Matthew, I had a feeling that you would come to pick up some of your things, so I did it for you. Everything you should need is in there._

_-Holly'_

"That's nice I guess..." Matthew whispered as he took a hold of the case and left his room, closing his door as he went by.

As he closed the front door to his home, he looked to see Alfred and Kiku having some type of conversation.

…

"Alfred-san! _Contror_ yourself! There is no freaking out when someone you _rike_ is near! This is where your instincts tell you to man up and get confident in yourself!" Kiku ordered. "You need to activate your need to impress Matthew-san, not cower! And _prease_, do not get cocky and do not try anything at this moment, or you _wirl_ repulse Matthew even more!"

"Oh My God I can't! Mattie's here and I don't know what to do and my whole brain is crying!"

"Just calm down before I _srap_ you!"

"Okay!"

…

Rolling his eyes, Matthew began to walk to the car.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" He asked as the other two males jumped from their spots to look at him nervously.

"NO!" The two said simultaneously before the raven haired boy continued. "N-No, we were just chatting as we waited for you. Nothing important I assure you."

Matthew furrowed his eyebrows before shaking his head a little, "Alright, if you say so."

Kiku stepped out of the front passenger seat to open Matthew's door for him, seeing that it would be easier for said boy to get in without doing so much.

"Thanks."

"You're _wercome_."

**X**

_Kiku's House_

"Alrighty then! You have arrived at Kiku's place, home of Kiku and his fancy-formal-family settings! Thank you for taking Carpooling Freedom." Alfred joked as he parked in front of his friend's house.

"Thank you Alfred-san. And are you not staying like usual?" Kiku said as he turned to face his American friend, who was still seated in his car.

Alfred waved his hand lazily. "Nah, my mom wants me home so I can babysit Angélique. Which I don't understand because she's like thirteen years old, and I'm sure a thirteen year old can handle being by themselves."

"God bless the girl." Kiku stated as he put his hands together in praying like manner.

"Hey! I take offense to that! I can totally watch a kid without something going wrong." Alfred said defensively.

"I'm sorry, but it's hard to _berieve_ that when you've managed to _ruuse _your own grandmother at a hospital." Kiku responded giving Alfred a skeptical look.

"It was hard looking for her! All the old people looked the same!" Alfred reasoned looking unsure.

"You were _rooking_ through a nursery center. Why would your grandmother be there?" Kiku countered knowing the American had no logical answer for his question.

"Old people like babies?" The blond replied with hinted doubt.

"Of course... _Werl_, you best be going before you mother calls you in an angry fit." The raven haired boy said changing the subject, seeing that the conversation was going nowhere.

"Yeah, anyways, c'ya Kiku! C'ya Matthew!" Alfred happily said as he waved goodbye and drove off.

Kiku then walk to his front porch where Matthew was politely waiting, opening the door and letting the Canadian walk in first.

"Alfred lost his grandmother in a hospital?" The boy asked as they came in.

"Yes. They went to get her medicine and he _'mispraced'_ her at the receptionist's desk. He freaked out and started _rooking_ for her, only to discover that she was sitting in chair at the _robby_."

"Hmm, I guess you're right about blessing the girl he's watching."

* * *

><p>¹ <em>— "saquen sus libros en la página ciento cincuenta y nueve y lean en silencio los tres primeros pasos.<em>" — Spanish — Take out your books to the page one hundred fifty nine and quietly read the first three passages.

²_ — "Tada! Ir a la página de 256"_ — Spanish — Tada! Go to the page 256

³ — "Proportionally Exaggerated" was what my Spanish 3 teacher would say to avoid using "fat" because she thought it was more polite. The reason she used the was because when she was teaching our class about the Colombian painter Fernando Botero Angulo, who drew proportionally exaggerated people, the boys in the class would constantly make fun of the people and call them "fat".

I imagine that Kiku/Japan would do the same.

⁴ — Kiku's way of saying "help", "_He-ru-p_". You need to flip the "ru" part.

* * *

><p>While I'm at it, if you like HetaPotterPottertalia, read my sister's Harry Potter c/o Hetalia fanfic here on FF.

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Man of Britannia  
><strong>By:<strong> DeiDeiArtistic  
><strong>Summary:<strong> England, being bored of National life, sends a letter to Dumbledore to work at Hogwarts. However, having neglected both his magic community and the Ministry of Magic for so long, England finds himself bewildered by the "recent" changes. However, can he teach at Hogwarts while secretly being investigated by almost everyone around him? Who, or what, is Arthur Kirkland?


	8. Chapter 7

***UPDATE* EDITED* March 29****th****, 2014* 7:25 P.M.***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.  
>[AN: I'm mentioning this now before anyone gets confused, in this AU, Kiku has a little sister named Sakura, she is 1Nyo!Japan.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**I**

_Kiku's House_

"Here is the guest room, Matthew-san. You can _prace_ your things in here and I'll give you a tour of my house. My parents will come home rater in the evening, and I've _a'ready_ texted them about you. They, along with I, welcome you to our residence." Kiku informed the latter as he used his hands to gesture all his surroundings.

Matthew blushed from Kiku's formality, but nodded nonetheless. "Thanks, I really appreciate what you are doing for me. I don't know how to thank you and your family."

"It is not a problem for my family, we are happy to _herup_ you. Anyway, our guest room has its own bathroom, so you may use that. And there are three _raundry_ baskets in there, one for whites, one for blacks, and the last for color." The Japanese boy stated.

Matthew hummed notably before looking around the house, it was very clean, cleaner than all the times he cleaned his own home. He wondered if it was because the house was newer than his, or if he just wasn't that great at cleaning. He wanted to ask.

"Hey, Kiku. Who cleans your house? I'm sorry, it's just really neat and tidy."

The raven haired boy looked surprised at this. "Everyone in my family helps out in cleaning. It used to be just my mother, but when my sister and I got older, we'd help her out, and then later on, my dad."

"That's nice of you. Um, if you don't mind me asking, where is your sister?"

"She is at her friend's house today; she'll probably arrive around the time our parents come home."

"Oh, okay."

"Hmm, well then, would you like to do homework or have dinner first?"

"I don't know, how long do we have 'til your parents come home?"

"Not long, they'll be happy to meet you though." Kiku said. "Ah, _prease_ excuse me while I go to my room." Kiku said, bowing down slightly as he left towards his room.

Waving a temporary goodbye, Matthew stood awkwardly as he looked around the house. He felt as if he was invading Kiku's come despite that he was invited in. He just felt like a complete stranger and he wasn't sure how to operate in such a different environment. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Sorry that I left, I went to change." Kiku said out of nowhere, causing Matthew to jump and turn around.

"Oh! Eh-heh, it was nothing." Matthew said, smiling weakly.

Kiku was now simply dressed in a white T-shirt that had some sort of Japanese characters along with a Pokeball, and a pair of orange cotton shorts. "Is there anything you would like to eat? I have some snacks if you would like some." Kiku offered, smiling softly.

Matthew shook his head. "No, that's alright." He answered back. He didn't want to feel as if he was imposing himself on Kiku. He didn't want to feel as if he was taking Kiku's kindness for granted. The thought just made a tight knot in his stomach.

"_A'right_, but if you want any, you can _arrays_ ask," Kiku assured. "The kitchen is just across from us, so I don't think you'll have any problems finding it. Oh, I just remembered something; do you have any pet allergies?"

"Oh, no, I don't have any pet allergies. Why? Do you have a pet?" Matthew replied watching the raven haired boy go into the hall.

"Actually, I have four. A rabbit, guinea pig, cat, and a dog." Kiku answered as he opened his door as two puffy animals raced out of room, one with a black coat with a snow front whereas the other was purely white. They nuzzled themselves between their owner's legs purring and whining before pausing, looking at Matthew with a tilt to their heads.

Kiku chuckled. "It's seems that Tama and Pochi are curious about you Matthew-san. Tama, Pochi, this is Matthew, he shall be staying with us for a while."

Tama was the nearly black cat and Pochi was the white dog, and both looked up to their owner as if they understood him, and then to Matthew before snobbishly walking away and onto the couches in the living room and ignoring Matthew's presence.

The Canadian boy took no offense by the animals' snobbery and instead stared in awe at the two creatures; blushing and feeling giddy by the cuteness the animals held.

Noticing the blonde's quick fondness over the pets, Kiku smiled. "You may pet them if you like; they are tamed animals so you do not need to worry for vicious behavior."

Excited, Matthew slowly walked toward the animals, afraid to scare them away and nervous to be near them. He extended his arm to Tama, the black and white male cat; he was still to Matthew's touch before relaxing after a few soft strokes to his head. The boy took this as an invitation and carefully sat down next to the cat, smiling in glee.

'_He's so cute! His fur is soft and he's purring! He must be in a good mood! I wonder how long this is going to last...Not that I don't mind, but, I don't want to seem that I'm hogging Kiku's cat.'_ Matthew thought as he petted the feline.

Growing jealous, Pochi moved closer to Matthew before whining as he saw that the boy strangely had one arm, but more importantly, one hand. He softly pawed at the boy's sling, wondering if it's hiding his other hand. Matthew jumped slightly at this before speaking to the cat.

"No, no. That's my sling, it holds up my arm. See?" He explained as he momentarily stopped petting Tama to show Pochi his arm through the opening of the said item. He saw that his hand seemed unharmed and scratched the sling in an effort to take it off Matthew's arm.

"I'm sorry, but my arm needs to stay levitated so that my _shoulder_ can heal." He continued as he pointed to his left shoulder.

Pochi blew his nose in a fit before leaping off the couch to his owner, standing up onto his hind legs and pawing at Kiku's knees.

Feeling guilty, Matthew looked over to Kiku. "Pochi's mad at me." He said frowning.

The Japanese boy chuckled as he walked over to the couch to sit, patting Pochi softly. He then placed the dog onto his lap, who complied with his actions.

"No, he's very spoiled— that is my fault. He was my first pet and I pampered him too much that he likes the attention and gets jealous easily now; whatever Tama has, he wants it too. And right now, Tama has you."

"Well, Tama's very relaxing; I like how calm he is in the moment." Matthew stated as he laid back on the couch, continuing to pet Tama. "Hmm, is he usually like this?"

"Mainly, he likes to follow and observe people. Curious you might say. I believe 'people-watching' is his favorite hobby."

The conversation did not carry over and after a while an awkward, yet comfortable silence developed as the two boys paid attention to the animals. It was Matthew who broke it, blushing as he scratched his cheek.

"Uh- Kiku? I- um- would like to take up your offer on dinner... If it's alright with you."

"No, it is alright. Does Nikujaga sound good to you?"

"I'm not sure what that is, but I'm up for trying things."

**II**

_At Alfred's_

Alfred and Angélique were in the living room seated on the ground in front of the couch, staring at each other intensely. Both were quiet and shifting positions as if they were uncomfortable they way they sat. Alfred started to make strange noises as Angélique's eyes were twitching, but not closing.

"Al! You cheat! Stop that! That's not fair! We said no distractions!" Angélique cried irritably as she tried her best not to blink.

"It's not a distraction! I just feel like making sounds in this awful silence!" Alfred retorted stubbornly.

"It is so chea- Ha! You blinked!" The young girl claimed pointing the older boy.

"No I did not! I squinted, there's a total difference between the two!"

"You so did blink! You just don't want to admit it, you cheat!"

"Whatever! I think this game is rigged."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Doesn't have too! Staring-Eye-Contests are lame!"

"Whatever... What do we do now?"

Alfred fell backwards as he began to think of what to do next, making humming noises and tapping his chin with his index finger. Angélique looked at him and smiled.

"Can we play with Tala?" She asked excitedly, wanting to play with the baby Chihuahua.

"Totally! I forgot she was here!" He stated as he rushed to his room and saw the pup pouncing around happily in her crib, looking at him with her beady eyes. He reached into the crib and picked up the pup, nuzzling her against his cheek.

"Aww, such a cute puppy!" Angélique cooed as she entered his room. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure, just be careful, she's teething so she might bite you." Alfred warned as he passed Tala to the girl.

"She's so cute and soft! She's awfully quiet. I wish she could stay a puppy forever! Can she do any tricks?" Angélique asked and she played with the pup's paws, who didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Not really, Chihuahuas are hard to train when it comes to house training and no matter how large their ears are, they're not for listening to directions. You could literally sit for hours trying to teach one to 'sit' and they'll just look at you confused." Alfred started. "But, one trick I find convenient and cute is that Tala will plop down on her back and would want you to rub her tummy."

"Really! So if I put her down now, would she do it?"

"Most likely."

Excited, Angélique put down Tala, expecting her to do what Alfred had said. However, the quiet puppy sniffed around the floor and peed in the hall.

"EW!" Angélique cried in disgust.

"Woops, I guess I should have tooken her out before playing with her. That's going to leave a stain." Alfred said sheepishly as he picked up the puppy carefully and placed her outback, feeling bad as he heard her whimpering outside.

"Aww, I feel bad now. TALA GET BACK IN HERE!" Alfred cried as he opened the back-door and rushed to the puppy's side. "I'm so sorry for putting you out here! Will you forgive me?"

The puppy responded by licking his cheek. "Yeah! She still loves me!" He said with relief as he brought her back inside.

Angélique looked at her babysitter with a dulled expression. "Maybe _that's_ why Chihuahuas are hard to train; you didn't even let her stay out there for a minute AND you still need to clean up her pee."

"But I don't want to leave her out there in the cold-cruel world, alone, scared and crying! Plus I don't want to clean her pee, that's gross."

"But she's your dog and your responsibility!"

"But it's gross!"

"I'm starting to forget who's babysitting who."

"Okay, okay. _I'll_ take her out and watch her, and _you'll _clean the gross pee." Alfred stated as he started heading out the back door.

Angélique stared at her babysitter in disbelief before crossing her arms in a fit.

"Alfred! I am not cleaning that! That's your duty!" She yelled as she headed to the backyard. "Alfred!"

The boy in question was hiding behind a rather small bush while the puppy ran in all sorts of directions before running toward the girl. Angélique rolled her eyes as she began to walk to the "hidden" boy, stopping when she was fully in front of said boy. He was giggling and laughing, trying to keep quiet, but he knew he was defeated as his hiding place did not conceal him fully.

"Okay, okay. I'll clean, but you have to promise to keep quiet about the pee or else I'm in trouble. Got it?" He questioned as he stood up, patting himself off from the dirt and leafs.

"Yes sir!" Angélique stated in a mock salute as she ran back into the house with Alfred following (he wondered somewhere else, mostly likely to fetch cleaning supplies). She skipped into the living room choosing to sit in the recliner and crossed her legs, patiently waiting for Alfred.

As she waited, Tala came pouncing into the room and tried jumping onto the girl for attention. The pup's efforts were in vain as its small legs could not jump high enough and thus the black pup was simply bouncing and dancing on her hind legs. The tan girl chuckled and picked the puppy up.

"You're so cute! I like how you are quiet and not as loud people make Chihuahuas to be. I wanna see if _Maman _and _Papa_ would let me get a pet!" Angélique spoke looking at the pup. Keeping quiet, the girl thought to herself.

"Hey Alfred! What does 'Tala' mean anyway?"

The said boy stepped out from the hall and looked at direction of the girl. "It means "Wolf" in my Mother's tongue, why?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just curious. Why'd you name her 'Wolf'?"

"Because when I got her I thought she'd be like a feisty little thing and wolves are feisty, so yeah... Totally not the case but it's too late now; she knows it's her name."

The girl remained quiet, petting the pooch and thought to herself whilst Alfred remained standing believing the girl had something else to say.

"Alfred? May I ask you another question, not including this one?" She inquired softly, playing with her fingers tentatively.

"Uh, sure? What is it?" He questioned back, running his hand through his hair.

"Do you miss her? Violeta? Like, you don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable. I just wanted to know because you two were together for so long." Angélique asked looking at the boy.

The American bit his lip trying to find something to say, feeling unsure of how he should word his statement. After a moment of silence, he found something to say.

"I do. Like, to me, the break up was very sudden and I thought I was being a good boyfriend. I thought I made her happy but she said I only made her feel like second-best and sad. She said I had unresolved feelings and I didn't understand, I thought she was the one but she said it was what I wished her to be. We're still friends, kinda of awkward but there's no hate or resentment. Or at least I hope so."

Angélique stared at Alfred, feeling it was best to end the sensitive conversation.

"I'm hungry, Alfred."

"I'll go order pizza, you okay with that?"

"Yeah."

**III**

_At Kiku's_

"T-This is very good, I really like it." Matthew commented as he took another spoonful of the soup, savoring the taste.

"I'm glad you do, I'm sure my son did his best to make it taste wonderful." Mrs. Honda replied cheerfully. "Additionally, I hope you are feeling welcomed in our humble home, Matthew."

The Canadian nodded his head. "Yes, I am. I'm very appreciative of what you are doing for me."

There was a comfortable silence between the family and guest, all enjoying their meal and feeling no need to speak. However, one Honda couldn't help but look at the blonde, feeling embarrassed as she remembered the previous conversation between her big brother and his friend the days before.

__Flashback__

_Sakura was in her room, reading a new chapter of _Skip Beat_ before her ears picked something up from her brother's room. It was her brother speaking._

_"I see… So I assume it's about Matthew-san?" He said, sounding concerned._

_Alfred must have been surprised because his response wasn't well thought of. "WHAT? I- I mean why would you say it's about Matthew? Like— I ah— What?"_

_There was silence before her brother answered. "I am your best-friend Alfred-san. I would know when you are crushing on someone. Especially someone like Matthew-san. Even Violeta knew that."_

_Sakura put her hand to her lips, 'Alfred-san is gay? I would have never thought. But... Those who know Alfred-san and Matthew-san would know that Matthew dislikes Alfred's character.' She kept quiet to hear what was next._

_"Bud'I…" Alfred began before mumbling the last part of the sentence making Sakura unable to understand him._

_Her brother must have thought the same as he asked, "What Alfred-san?"_

_"I said... I don't know…if I'm really…gay…" Alfred started, "I mean, yes I definitely feel something there for Mattie, but not for any other guy…Like it's all confusing really!"_

_There was a pause between the two boys; Sakura felt like there was an awkward tension in the house now. She felt it was best to ignore the rest of their conversation seeing that she was being rude in eavesdropping, however her brother continued to speak._

"_Well, you could be bisexual, bi-romantic, or whatever. Sexuality isn't a 100% perfect nor can it always be explained. You simply followed your pursuit in romance, which is why you have had girlfriends in the past and are currently interested in a certain Canadian."_

_Sakura sighed feeling terrible. "Nii-san, this house does not have sound proof walls."_

__End of Flashback__

The girl felt embarrassed for knowing this information, not that she had anything against the LGBTA community but more that she was afraid if she would blurt it out to Matthew if they were to ever speak. Keeping a secret was hard especially if it was nagging on your mind... But she had to do it, it was not her place to tell anyone and it would be rude to both Alfred and Matthew.

Taking another glance at the boy, Sakura thought to herself.

'_Maybe I could secretly help too, not in the courting, but for Matthew-san to at least be tolerant of Alfred-san — for them to be friends. That would be fun! I'll be like the friend-maker instead of a matchmaker!'_

With her final decision, the girl smiled to herself and was noticed by her father.

"Sakura? Is something on your mind to make you smile?" He asked, curious in what made his daughter happy.

"Oh! I-I was just happy for this Friday, Anjeriku¹ and Lily invited me to the new karaoke bar that opened last week. Is it _a'right_ if I go?" Sakura said casually, proud of her excuse.

"Oh course you can go, I see no reason not to let you go." Her father replied.

"Thank you Dad and I'm full so I'll be going to my room now. Bye!" Sakura stated as she exited the table, going to the sink and rinsing her dishes before placing them in the dishwasher. She then rushed to her room, excited that she could go and happy about her plan to help Alfred befriend Matthew.

Walking over to her bed, Sakura took out her phone and texted Angélique.

* * *

><p><strong>[To: Angélique B.]<br>[From: Sakura H.]  
><strong>_My parents said I can go on Friday. (\(0w0)/)~*_

* * *

><p><strong>[Sent: 7:45 P.M.]<strong>**[To: Sakura H.]  
>[From: Angélique B.]<br>**_Awesome-sauce, C'ya Friday! :3  
><em>**[Sent: 7:48 P.M.]**

* * *

><p>Deciding not to reply, Sakura took out her laptop and checked up on her manga updates— hoping to find something to read before she went to bed. After seeing that none have updated, she figured she should start on her homework before she procrastinated any longer.<p>

"I'll start with English, maybe I'll read something with good lessons."

**IV**

_After dinner_

_Matthew's P.O.V_

I'm in the guest room that Kiku's family offered me, it's so spacious and it makes me feel awkward. Its weird being in someone else's house and this is going to be like an extended sleepover. However, I'm grateful that I at least have a place to stay— but I'm scared because I have no idea of how long I'll be staying. What if they think I'm mooching off them? What if they start asking questions and I don't answer. What if they call the cops and I have to talk to them! What if they get John and ask him questions? What about Holly? Will she be alright wherever she is with John? Oh God, I'm scared. I need to calm down. I need something to distract me— maybe I should start putting away the things Holly packed me.

I went over to my suitcase and opened it, she left me with a decent amount of clothes, just enough that I can switch up ensembles and no one would notice that my clothes have been rotated. I neatly placed my clothing in the dresser drawers, hiding my boxers under them. It'd be embarrassing for someone to open a drawer and see them right away. When I finished, I stored my suitcase in the closet and laid on the bed, not feeling any better from before.

I'm so scared, and I feel like no can truly help me and all I do is hide and lie, who would help someone who runs away from their problems? Who would help someone who doesn't seek it... Do I? Do I want help? The only thing I know is my life, if I changed it, how would I handle it?

If only life wasn't complicated, I'd know what to do...

* * *

><p>¹ — Anjeriku — Angélique Bonnefoy [Seychelles]<p>

* * *

><p>While I'm at it, if you like HetaPotterPottertalia, read my sister's Harry Potter c/o Hetalia fanfic here on FF.

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Man of Britannia  
><strong>By:<strong> DeiDeiArtistic  
><strong>Summary:<strong> England, being bored of National life, sends a letter to Dumbledore to work at Hogwarts. However, having neglected both his magic community and the Ministry of Magic for so long, England finds himself bewildered by the "recent" changes. However, can he teach at Hogwarts while secretly being investigated by almost everyone around him? Who, or what, is Arthur Kirkland?


	9. Not a Chapter

I'm sorry to say that this is not a chapter, and though I have been writing chapter 8, I've also dealt with writer's block and I'm sorry for that. But this note is not about that. A few weeks ago, my sister was telling/ranting to me about how she hated specific stories and the unhealthy cliches in them (specifically applied to her ship/pairing), like how romanticized the negative thing was written in the story.

Anyway, as she was ranting about the bad plots and cliches used in the stories, until one point, everything sounded like this story, and I was horrified. I thought this was her way of telling me that my story was bad, in the most rude and blunt suggestion ever. But it wasn't, she was complaining about another story.

And because her description had freaked me out, I seriously thought how much this story resembled terrible cliches and so on. (And I'm not solely doing so because of what she said because I also agreed with what she said.)

Therefore, I ask of those interested, should I continue this story the way it is? Or start anew? (By anew, I mean same plot, better writing, and different setting - the title still being the same).

I really really hate to say this, but until I sort out this mess, this story will put on Hiatus.

That killed me.

Hinata28h

(Plus, I began writing this when I was in 8-9th grade, so... it was kind of expected to see that I'd not do justice for this story...)


	10. Possible Prologue

**The Mask and His Lies: Circus Edition**

**Prologue**

_The Kaléidoscope Circus_

**I**

Music can be heard from where he sits, he tries to describe the sound and texture as it goes...Catchy... Hypnotic... Lively and exotic. It's all new to him, nothing like the songs on the radio or what his parents play in the car. This music is for an occasion, a special one— it puts everyone under an enchanting trance, dazzled by the thrilling performance before them. The grownups are watching intently just as much as the children are, but he's never seen anyone to be colorful or stretchy-like as the ones on stage. He believes this place has the rainbow painted in every corner of the place, how else could he explain the numerous colors in front of him? They're on the people, the animals, the lights, the ground; it's so pretty that he wants to keep it.

But not only is the place wonderful, the food and snacks smell amazing. The salty-buttery popcorn looks fresh out of the popper, warm and crisp. The corn and hot dogs are grilled to perfection with a beautiful glossy display and the toppings so vivid in color they only enhance the food's appearance. The cotton-candy shaped like clouds and other sweets are presented in the most delicious arrangement he's ever seen. The candies were ordered to look like fruits and flowers, and snacks as little knick knacks. So many colors and mysterious flavors he can only wish to have, alluring his appetite to the tempting treats. He imagines the bright green candies are sour apple and watermelon, the red candies cherry and strawberry, and the light yellow ones to be lemon and banana (though he's never liked those flavors). He guessed at the other colors and what flavors they could be— just so many candies, so many flavors, and so make colors his eyes could only feast on.

This place is magical, a child's dream!

He is thankful that his parents brought him here, to this phenomenal place. Every child should have this experience; it would be a robbery of one's own life not to! He watches these interesting people do their thing and he wonders if he could do that. How fun it would be to work at this place. He pictures himself as the strongman, the acrobat, the clown, the ring leader— but it doesn't set straight with him. He looks around to see what other things he could do, and he sees an odd ball. A mime.

Why is a mime here? Mimes are creepy and annoying, not fun or amusing. They're so frustrating because they always forget to speak and act like what they are doing is real when it's not. So why is a mime here in such a magical and festive place, and why one that is so old looking and old fashion?

He decides to humor the mime and observe why he is so great...He's terrible... He's still scary and the others are making fun of him. Is that his part here? To be the butt of the joke? He got the raw end of the stick, but he deserves it. Well, that part is funny because he isn't funny.

Still, the mime is creepy.

**II**

He's tired, a bit fussy, and wants to go home. He is enjoying himself, but it feels like the show is lasting forever. The music, the shows, and the lighting are fun, but he's cleaned out of energy and his bum hurts from sitting for so long! But now, he's waiting for the grand finally, the final act, and last number— the thing that makes the entire show comes together. He notices the lights dimming; the music has dwindled into a serious climatic tone, and the crew hidden by the illusion of darkness. This was the moment everyone was waiting for... The one who now held the audience's attention... The one who now represents the place and all its glory... It was— the mime.

The mime was going to be the last act? He was terrible, why is he the star now? This did not make sense, he looks around to see if anyone else was confused, but he could not see that many faces in the darkened room. He huffs in annoyance to look down at the mime again, same tricks, nothing new...And then it happened. The music changes and long wavy blankets flow down to the mime, he tries to climb them but struggles, he then acts as if he has had an idea. In a quick movement, the mime has ripped off his uniform and face to reveal a young beautiful woman!

Her outfit was a colorful as her peers and she danced along with the music, her energy was radiant and it seemed to spread to the crowd. She appeared to be genuinely happy as she performed and the audience was pleased! More dancers and performers joined her as she did her blanket act, she was so amazing! Everything she did was so nice and she make it like that the blanket followed her than she following it. Why could she be held like that? How did she not fall? What was she doing and why did she make it look so easy when she could easily get hurt?

His sleepiness forgotten as he wanted to watch her act, she looked like a butterfly— a very lovely butterfly.

**III**

The show is over, and he asks his parents if he can see the "butterfly girl", but they don't understand him. He tries to tell them the pretty mime woman, the one who stole the show, he points to her, seeing that she is leaving behind a curtain and whines as he wants to see her. His parents tell him that it is late and that he can see her when it is another time, but he won't have it. He runs off trying to find her, he wants to tell her how beautiful and brilliant she was and how smart she was to make everyone believe she was really a mime. He wanted to know who she was.

His parents cry out for him and he knows he'll be in trouble, but he is eager to meet her. He shoves his way through the disbursing crowd to follow where she went. He checks behind the curtain to find nothing, just the sleepy world outside; confused he walks out to look for her. Alone, he roams the vacant area, the voices behind him only distant in thought and he is distracted by the starry night sky, gloomy trees, and lively people to not notice a man right before as he crashed into him.

Shocked, he stumbles back and apologizes for his rude behavior, stating that he was looking for the mime girl. The man smiles, saying he knows what woman he was looking for; in fact, he says it's his wife! He smiles in glee, asks if he could see her because he wanted to tell her she was amazing. The man grins and nods, "Only if you promise to never leave the circus."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Prologue<strong>

**[A/N:** So, if I was to rewrite TMHL into a new setting, I was planning to turn it into a Circus!AU. I'll leave this here to see whether or not you'd like me to continue the Original version, or to start anew with this version. Reminder, the plots are the same, but the setting is different. If you want me to continue the original, I can simply use this Prologue for another (different) story. In addition, the Prologue is in the perspective of Child!Matthew.**]**


End file.
